Too late for regrets
by XtopangelX
Summary: Two girls that were cheatedbetrayed on found themselves in another country than their own. Later they are summoned back there, their exs want them back. As well as new love. Xover Changed name
1. Betrayal Part I: Sakura Disowned: Tomoyo

To choose and survive

Summary: Two girls that were betrayed/cheated in the past by the one they thought they loved. Needing to get away, they left for another country where they met and befriend with each other. Now five years later, danger arises in Japan, and forces summoned them back. They are forced to go back and work with those who turned on them. How will the girls react when the 'traitors' want them back and badly? Will they fall for them again or will they find new love? Will the sorceress and the witch even survived to this new danger? Cross-over with Card captor Sakura and Witch Hunter Robin.

Main pairings:

Sakura?

Robin?

Chapter 1: Betrayed part 1: Sakura and disowned: Tomoyo

With Sakura

There she is. An emerald eyed happy, 15 years old, rich (Ok she isn't rich in the anime but live with it) and powerful sorceress with a handsome boyfriend. But her happiness didn't last long…

She was going to the park when she saw the one scene that broke her heart. Her boyfriend Syaoran Li was making out with her best friend and cousin… Tomoyo Daidouji. Syaoran has told her his feelings two years ago. And now, after all those years, she found him cheating on her with the one that knew all her secrets. She was on her bike then, and she fell from it, causing enough sounds for the couple to hear her. They turned and their eyes grew wide.

"S..Sakura?" Stuttered Syaoran along with Tomoyo. They didn't thought they will get caught.

"How long?" She simply responded after getting up. Her head was hanging low. "Tell me…"

"One year…" Said Tomoyo. She was feeling really guilty. She has realized her love for Syaoran one year ago and they had started to go out behind Sakura's back. And she already has a boyfriend, which was Eriol.

"You and Sakura were going out for two years and yet half of this time, you were cheating on her? Syaoran, I tought you had more honor than this." Said a smooth voice behind her. Tomoyo stiffened; no it couldn't be him… No he couldn't know!

Sakura turned and found Eriol standing behind with his eyes cold as steel. But she just couldn't anymore. She falls on her knees and had started to cry. Eriol has advanced to comfort her but Syaoran was faster than him and had her in his arms.

"Sakura I'm sorry-" He hadn't finished but he was pushed back, felt on his bottom.

"Get away from me! I don't even want to see you again!" She shouted at him "Never again will I see you!"

At her words, Syaoran thought wrong and said

"Sakura you will not kill yourself right?"

"Kill myself… No you're not worth it. You're not worth of my life! No you're not worthy of anything…" They were taken aback by her words. Her? The friendly Sakura was telling somebody that worthy, he wasn't?

"Sakura… I"

But she has already left, with Eriol after her. She couldn't stand the fact that the one she had love for such a long time has betrayed her with her own best friend without leaving out the fact that she was her cousin also.

The next day at school

"Children, please be quiet" Kaho Mizuki said to her class. She seems kind of sad.

Syaoran and Tomoyo along with the group, which was Chiharu and such, were surprised to not see Sakura and Eriol. Well yes she was still always late but not that much. And Eriol was always here and never late. Their questions where answered when they heard their teacher's next words.

"I regret to have to announce that but our friend Sakura has left us. She has left the country. The same goes for Eriol"

To be clear, everybody was really shocked. Neither of them has said anything about that and all the class turned to Syaoran and Tomoyo. They were going out after all, they had thought they will be heartbroken but they just sat here. Not saying nor doing anything at all while Tomoyo was looking down, as if shamed by something she did. After all, she did betrayed them by cheating on her boyfriend with her best friend's.

'So that what she meant by saying that she will never see me again…' Thought Syaoran, he looked up to the ceiling 'Oh well...at least, I have Tomoyo now…''Now how to tell mother? And Meillin? And my sisters? Damn they're going to kill me!'

Tomoyo was thinking about her life, the sudden change it took. She still didn't know why she played behind Sakura's back. Her cousin was so kind to her.

After school

Tomoyo was walking home, when she arrived at her house, she saw a white limo outside her house. She recognized it, this limo was the property of Fujitaka Kinomoto. She gulped, did Sakura told them? Did they blamed her?

When she entered the living room, she paled in front of the glares. She only reacted actively when hr mother talked "Tomoyo, I've been told of some matters that I hope isn't true. After all, I did educate you better than that. So do tell me, who is Syaoran Li to you?"

"He… He..." She stuttered

She didn't need to say anything more, her mother understood and she was angry. Angry enough to disown her only daughter, and that she did. Now Tomoyo was homeless and with the little money she has, the only place she can think of is Syaoran's place.

Meanwhile, in a plane, direction Canada

'I guess escaping will be my best solution. Escaping my past… At least, Eriol is with me, I won't be alone.' Thought a young teenage girl with honey-hued blond-brown hair and emerald colored eyes.

"Sakura? Are you listening?" A teenage boy with black with blue hued hair and deep sapphire eyes told her.

"Hum? Sorry Eriol guess I was a little daze it must be the second time only that I quit Japan. Guess this time, it is definitive." Sakura laughed a little dryly at that remark

"Yea… Oh well, we have to cope with that isn't it? But anyway, I have contacted Anna and Chrissie. We will be staying with them until we finish high school, then we're buying our own house there."

"Ok"

"Oh and Chrissie told me that there will be another girl joining us. Seems she's Italian but she came from Japan as well."

"It doesn't matter Eriol if somebody is staying along with us. We have nothing against that."

There they are now.

Yesterday, before the 'meeting', all two were happy with their supposed loves and now, all they want is to flee from them…


	2. Betrayal Part II: Robin

To choose and survive

XtopangelX: Hey there's the second part of betrayed: Robin. This chapter takes place right after Amon shot her with the orbo in the stairs after Touko's and hers apartment was ravaged.

Disclaimer: Neither CCS nor WHR are mine!

Chapter 2: Betrayed part II Robin

With Robin, still in the car

'Why, Amon? Do you honestly hate me that much? Hate me enough to shot me with the orbo?' Robin thought as she watched everybody working in the office which she now resides in. Those questions have plagued her mind since she's staying at the office with Micheal. 'I can't stay here. Not when I know Amon is hunting me. I am now a witch that has to be hunt by him.'

While she made all her thinking, she did not know that Miho Karasuma was reading her thoughts. 'Shot her? Amon shot her?'

However, even though she didn't know Miho was prying her mind, she did know of the hard gaze of Amon at her back. She could just feel it. 'Why is he looking at me? Is he considering how to hunt me? I can't stay in Japan at all now. I can't go back to SOLOMON either. I have to call her!' With that she roused and was marching toward the elevator when Dojima's voice stopped her.

"Robin? Where are you going?"

'Busted' she thought 'Have to find an excuse'

"I was merely heading to Harry's for a drink."

"Ok" was her respond she mentally sighed, it wasn't that hard. Or that was what she thought when Amon told her that she wasn't going alone. He was also going.

"Sure why not?" she said yet her mind was screaming. 'No leave me alone! Leave!'

At Harry's

It was nearly fifteen minutes that they were here and Robin announced that she was going to the washroom.

In the washroom, she took out her cell phone and dialed a long distance number.

"Chrissie? It's Robin."

: Yes? What is it:

"Can you do me a favor?"

: Depends. What is it:

"Can I go to yours and Anna's house?"

: Girl you're oversea you know, you aren't gonna come just to crash here:

"Actually, it's to escape someone."

: Who:

"A colleague. So?"

: Sure. When you're gonna come:

"As soon as possible. But I don't know how to quit the country without him knowing. "

: I'm gonna send you a jet right know. Wait a minute Anna is calling me. :

Few minutes later…

: What's with you girls? Every one is escaping Japan or what:

"What do you mean?"

: Well, Anna's friends Sakura and Eriol are coming to continue their studies here and they're from Japan also. :

"Really? Oh well, it doesn't matter to me… Really, who am I to say anything?"

: True, but it's crazy. :

"Why?"

: Well, the girl just look too much like you that it's scary sometimes. And damn! She's only one year older than you. :

"I have to quit you now. See you tonight I guess…"

: K, oh by the way the jet is coming around three p.m k:

"Thank you for everything"

After the little conversation, she left the washroom. Across the door of the washroom was a clock, it was indicating 2:00 p.m.

'Great I have one hour before the plane comes. I guess I would have to leave everything here.'

"What did you do to take you this long?" Asked a voice behind her

She turned around to meet face to face with Amon.

"Nothing, just took a little more time."

Meanwhile

"Hey Christina!" hollered a young woman around 18 years old, mid waist reaching black hair with silver dark blue streaks and warn dark brown eyes.

"Anna! I told you not to call me that!" screamed another around the same age, same length, if not a slightly shorter, blond with purple tips hair and ocean blue eyes.

"K Chrissie! Anyway, what's with those two? Sakura is running from my cousin, I can sense it but why would Eriol come with her? Doesn't he have to stay with Tomoyo?" Anna replied

"I don't know. But it's Robin's situation that is really making me worry. You know of her profession and of the origin of her powers. If one of her colleague is against her, this won't be good." Her blue-eyed friend respond "I'm scared for them. We can't do anything to help them. I just know it."

"So you got that feeling as well? But even though that, I doubt there's really NOTHING we can do about it. I'm sure there's at least one thing right?"

"Maybe but I really don't know…"

Back with Robin

Robin was still in the STN-J building cursing her bad luck. In her head of course, what will the other say if they heard little kind Robin cussed?

'It's 3 o'clock now. Where is that plane? Damn Chrissie you didn't tell me! Grr…'

Just then, two men in a red and a white suit entered the computer room, but it was strange, nobody seemed to see them but me. They both had long silver hair and piercing golden eyes. They approached her and the one in red said "You must be Robin since you seem to be the only one who sees us. Oh and act like you don't see us by the way. Anyway, Chrissie and Anna sent us here to get you. Yo Sess make this a note to never anger those two again."

The other one, seemingly named Sess, just nodded before saying "Follow us, the jet is here."

"Oh and do you have any luggage?" Said the talker one

'Didn't he just tell me to act like he isn't here?'

"Oops forgot about that well, just think and we will know."

'He's weird…'

"Hey I'm not weird" Replied the guy in red

"Yasha will you stop your unceasing babbling now" Said Sess "Can we leave now?"

'Yes.' "Sure"

(Look it's the third time I lost that damn part!)

But just as she stood up, Dojima stopped her once again, by the same old question.

"Hey Robin, where are you going?"

"No where, I'm just stretching."

"Ok"

'Damn. It's the second time the day it's unnerving right now!'

"Really? It is the second time? Asked Yasha

'Yea but anyway, how I'm supposed to get out of here?'

"Look at your hand" Said Sess

'I'm fading! What's happening?'

"It is nothing but a simple invisibility spell from Chrissie" Replied Yasha

'Ok…'

"Anyway, we're going now ok?" Said Yasha again

'K'

In the jet

'Amon… Look at this… After every hunts and everything, now the one you're hunting is me…'

"Who's this Amon who is hunting you Robin?" Ask Yasha

"You read my mind?"

"How did you think we talk to you just then, in the office?" He replied, smirking really cocky as one would think.

"Oh. Tell me the spell lift isn't it?"

"Yes it is" Said Sess

"Ok so what's your full name? I really doubt that they are Sess and Yasha"

"Actually, it is really that"

'Me and my big mouth!'

"I'm sorry to have asked"

"No it's okay. Nobody will really name their sons what we're call. So it doesn't matter"

"OK then….. Um when are we arriving?"

"Probably at the same time as the other plane with Sakura and Eriol in it"

"Ok"

There is now the new beginning for this young fire witch, running from the one she loves.

Back in the office

"Hey Robin are you…? Robin? Hey guys, somebody know where Robin is?" asked Sakaki

"She was here a second ago." Said Dojima.

There was a moment of silent. Karasuma and Amon were frowning. They both suspect that she was running from them. Micheal was looking kind of sad. Dojima and Sakaki just look plain lost.

Yet each of them has only one question in mind 'Where is she?'

"Amon? Can I talk to you please?" Asked Karasuma

She didn't get her answer but he stood up and she understood that he was saying yes.

"What is it?"

"It's about Robin. Just before you two left for Harry just then, I'd caught some thoughts of her. She said that you shot her? Is it true?"

"After the attack"

"So it is true after all. Why Amon?"

"She is a witch. Then she shall be hunted."

"Amon, you do realized that I am a witch myself. Do I need to be hunt as well then?"

"…"

"So this wasn't" the reason is it?"

"…"

"I see you're not going to answer me… Then just to tell you, her mind seemed to have blocked my powers afterwards and before you two left. She mentioned something about not being able to stay here any longer. I suspect she left Japan."

After that said and done, she turned her back and left, missing the widening of Amon's eyes.

'She left the country? ...'

"Oh and by the way, her cell phone is still on the chair she was in" She said, smiling slightly

'She's helping me?' Amon only nodded to her to acknowledge her words. He then left, marching towards the vacant chair, where once Robin was, approaching it, he got a strange sensation. He ignored it, took the cell phone and exited the building. Amon headed straight to his car. He checked each one of the numbers in hr phone when he fell into two out-country number. One from Canada and another from Italy.

OWARI… Only of the chapter

XtopangelX: Damn it's hard to write with that anime!

OH and by the way Miho's power is telepathy right?

Reviews: Ok I only got two but who cares. Me?

Vcchick: I'm glad that you liked this fic. Thanks for the wish. I would need it. It's gonna be hard I don't know why. Lol

FlowerLover: Lol there's a lot of people who can't believe it when they see a Tomoyo & Syaoran betrayal fic and I'm one of them lol! Anyway there's come the second chapter.


	3. Arrival and acquaintance

**To choose and survive**

XtopangelX: Hey there comes the chapter three enjoy!

Disclaimer: Go check the first chapter

Chapter 3: Arrival and acquaintance

Both planes landed at the same time at the Montreal airport. As Sakura and Eriol got down of the plane, some reporters that somehow knew of their arrivals were waiting for them. In their mind, they already knew who told them. 'Chrissie!' They yelled in their mind.

'Yes?' a voice has appeared in their minds

'Hoe! Since when could you speak with your mind?' Asked Sakura

'A year ago, anyway, I could just do this if I'm near that person. Look around!'

'Fine' Said Eriol

As they turned around, they saw two girls with a sign saying 'Hey Eri, Saki and Robin! We're here!' They wanted to fall back, on their heads, anime style but not before glaring at them. As they looked even more, they saw a girl that looked strangely like Sakura, standing here, looking embarrassed and two men, both with silver hair and golden eyes holding the girls waist. Anna and Chrissie were shouting now! But those two didn't got any time thinking, the reporters' questions came back full forces after a while, for their voices was kind of blocked… Chrissie and Anna could guess why. Soon, both of them were running towards the shouting girls and together, they made it towards a black limo with silver design on the roof, courtesy of our favorite Canadian/Chinese friends, waiting for them.

A little while before, with Robin, Yasha and Sess

When they got down of the plane, they immediately spotted their friends by their sign. They immediately sweat dropped and rushed towards them and prayed for the two others arrived and fast. Around the two girls were a lot of journalists and photographs but they didn't not seems to mind. Almost as they weren't here for them, and they immediately saw why and confirmed their thought, they were here for the two young heir and heiress of the Hiiragizawa's and Kinomoto's companies, Eriol and Sakura. They seemed to be mad about something before turning towards them. A little before, it seems that the reporters and photographers has lost their voices, since they weren't making a sound.

The look that they were giving the two girls was frightening, well, it was before they became embarrassed and started to run by them. When they reached them, the seven teens was running towards the exit of the airport and a black limo with silver designs was waiting for them.

Present time, in the limo

"Huff! Though we will never get away from them" Said Chrissie, wrong timing dear Chrissie!

"Really? Then tell me why you even told them of our arrival?" Asked Eriol

"Well you see… It was because huh…"

"Oh come on Chrissie! It's because there's this boy that keeps bugging the heck out of her, and asking her on dates even though she rejects him each time. Just say she got enough and accidentally yelled out she's having guests and he asked who." Anna said casually

"Don't tell me it's that Travis guy again" Groaned Yasha annoyed but seething at the thought of Chrissie seeing another guy than Him, her boyfriend.

"Calm down brother, Anna said she rejected him." Said Sess nonchalantly "It's not like she's going out with him"

At this, Inuyasha was mad, "What did you say!"

Sess was getting death glares from both Chrissie for making her boyfriend even madder, and his own girlfriend for adding oil to the fire, while the newly arrivals just feel forgotten, even though it was them that were supposed to be mad.

"Huh guys? Can we introduce ourselves at least? Before you start to fight between you four?" Asked Robin, uncertainly

"Oh yea, that!" Said Chrissie, she is finally remembering them.

"Now you didn't forget us did you?" Asked Sakura, she looked a little bit red for the moment. Eriol was slowly inching away from her. Sure, she was sweet and everything but he hates to see her mad.

"No! No we didn't, how could you even think like that Saki!" Stuttered Anna

Not wanting to bring the 'argument' even further, Eriol turned towards Robin and said "My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. May I have the name of such a beautiful lady?" Ok, maybe he just wanted to flirt but that certainly caught attention. Now all the passengers in the limo were looking at them. Sakura was giggling, Anna and Chrissie were near laughing point and the two guys just thought 'Didn't he just found his girlfriend cheating on him?'

"Hum… " Robin didn't know what to say. It was the first time a man said she looked beautiful, even looked good wasn't on her regular compliments list. Not that there's a lot anyway. So having one of the richest heirs around the world complimenting her, she found it hard not to blush. Which she did. "My name is Robin Sena. I'm pleased to meet you" 'At least, I was polite'

"I'm glad to finally know your name milady"

"So Eriol, still the gentleman from the old days?" Asked Anna

"Not quite right Anna. I have changed from our last visit." He said 'A lot'

"Anyway, my name's Kinomoto Sakura. Don't mind Eriol, he's quite the charmer around. Even though… Even though… Actually you know what? How about you two present your boyfriends to us?" She asked with fake cheerfulness, the question directed to the two habitants of Montreal.

Robin wondered what have happened to her and Eriol, sure they were celebrities, being heirs to successful company and everything but nothing was said about them, quitting Japan.

"Oh I present you Yasha Taisho, my boyfriend with a fool mouth!" Said Chrissie

"I resent that!"

"Oh sorry dear, there, a little excuse" Then she leans in to give him a peck on his lips, effectively shutting his mouth. The boys were smirking and the girls giggling when he looked up and he was blushing, in a bright shade of red.

'Taisho? Seems familiar to me' Thought Eriol going deep in thought, loosing the conversation.

"Anyway, that guy is my man's bro. I present you Sess Taisho. Both of them are heir to the Taisho corps." Said Anna

"I knew it!" shouted Eriol at the same time, having everybody's attention for the second time in not even an hour.

"Eriol are you ok? Did you lacked of oxygen in the plane?" Asked Sakura

"Hum Saki, you do know that's technically impossible right?" Said Anna

"Hoe? Sure I knew it!"

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Eriol, confused

"We should be the one asking! I was talking when you suddenly shouted 'I KNEW IT!'" Said Anna, irritated

"Oh that. I just realized that both your boyfriend are heirs to the Taisho's company."

Everybody felt down anime style and screamed "Didn't you listen to Anna?"

At the same time, the limo pulled to a stop.

"Oh Robin?" Said Sakura while looking at the large lake behind and by the sides of the three stories mansion.

"Yes?" She responds

"Don't you have any luggage?" She asked "I didn't see you with any back in the airport."

"No I didn't bring any. I couldn't really pack anything when I decided to leave in the same two hours. Even less when I was running from somebody…" She said the last part quietly, almost whispering it. Nobody heard her but Chrissie and Anna.

"Anyway, doesn't matter if you have luggage or not, use mine for now ok? We will go shopping tomorrow. I mean, we all have almost the same size right?" Said Anna

"Yeah.. Come on! We're gonna show you your rooms." Continued Chrissie

They continued to walk toward the entrance of the mansion and towards the rooms.

"This, Sakura, is your room and there the key." Said Chrissie as she showed her a suite like room with a faded pink-peach color for walls, a door that leads toward her bathroom, another that leads to a walk in closet, it was empty in it, but it soon to be full. There was a mini-living room in the left part of the room, with two walls around it but it wasn't close, there's also no door. It was open. Her bed was in the right part of the room, the covers were a pale pink with sakura blossom for border. There was a vanity to then left side of the bed and was made of cherry wood. To the right side of the bed was a huge window, giving her a view on the pool and the lake. The pool seems to be falling down in the lake but it wasn't. There was also a little computer corner in the living room where was a radio, a computer and all the computer equipment.

"It's a beautiful view!" Squealed Sakura

"We know… We made it as fast and beautiful as we could. We started it, along with the two other rooms, when Eriol called which was some hours ago!" Said Chrissie, glaring at Eriol.

"Hehe" He stuttered while scratching the back of his head "Why don't we move on while Sakura settles down?"

"Why not?" Said Anna, not caring either they made it fast or not. "Gonna be ok alone? When you're finished settling down, come meet us in the dinning room. I hope you know how to go. We don't have servants so there will be no one. But there's a phone near the bed somewhere so press 1 or 2 and it will ring one of our cell phones. This goes for the three of you. Usually, finding the phone is harder than calling us so. You got it right?"

"Ok" Said Sakura, Robin and Eriol

On this, they left the room toward a red painted door which was beside Sakura's.

"This room will be yours Robin" Said Chrissie as she opened the door while giving her the key. Her room's walls were black and the arrangement was pretty much the same as Sakura but the bed and vanity were in the little room without a door and the living room at the bed's place. Her bed covers were a midnight blue with a blue fire imprint on the end of it. Her vanity was made of a very old wood, yet it seems that it is still really young, by how polished it was. She had a two medium size window on the northern wall of the room, both having the same views as Sakura's window. The door leading to the bathroom and the walk in closet was painted in a dark blue, navy as one will say. There was also a fireplace, but there wasn't any wood or anything. Her computer equipment was in her bedroom.

"Amazing" Robin breathed out but when she saw the fireplace, she turned toward the other and saw the wink from Chrissie while grinning.

Having only Eriol left, they brought him to his room which was in the opposite side of the girl's rooms.

His room was black with a representation of his sign on each wall. His room was different from the others for they made it like his living room when he was still Clow Reed. With a perfect reproduction of his chair and fireplace, the living room was all the same. His bed and everything wasn't behind walls, for the fact that there was only four walls in this room, they were close to the large window given him a view to the garden and the lake behind. His bed sheets were black with his sign on it as well. His computer equipment was in the walk in closet which isn't closet. His closet was a small one without door. He got another laptop on a table near his bed.

"Nice" He simply said. He was even more used to that kind of treatment so he wasn't really 'thrown off his feet' but he have to admit it's better made than his own.

"But question. After we settle down we go to the dinning room but how?" Asked Eriol

"Great… Eriol if you had listen just then instead of checking Robin out, Anna said there's a phone near the bed, find it, press one or two and it will call us." Said Chrissie annoyed

A while later

Everyone was downstairs, in the dinning room. They were talking about their lives so far. It has been long since they saw each other, for some of them anyway.

"So Robin, why are you in Canada?" Asked Eriol

"Believe it or not, I was a witch hunter and I'm a witch myself. But my power, which is fire, is somewhat under control. But recently, on a hunt, I 'incinerate' a man that we couldn't catch and was too dangerous. For this, my colleague is now hunting me. And you?" She asked back. She wasn't sure why she was telling him them that, but she got the impression that she could trust those two.

"Well, just yesterday, I was still a carefree girl with a wonderful boyfriend. I was rich and still is, I'm a sorceress, and everything. My life was perfect. But yesterday, I found my boyfriend making out with my best friend which happens to be Eriol's girlfriend. We decided to quit the country. If I'm right, my brother would have talked my father in avenging me or something. I don't want to know what happened back there. I'm sure I'm gonna flinch." Respond Sakura

"Oh I'm sorry for the two of you." Said Robin, taken aback by their story, and there she thought she was the only one betrayed.

"Hey stop the sad faces will you?" Said Chrissie "To talk about other things, you should have remarked that the three of you have powers that not anyone would have."

Seeing that the three Japanese teens nodded, she continued "Anna and me decided that you should be even more trained. I know Sakura is the Card mistress and Eriol is the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed. Robin, you're a really high-powered witch since it's not any witch that have elemental powers. But we have to upgrade those a little. While Anna and I are going to train you in magic, the boys will train you in fighting. Sess will see that you know the Magic's history, both witch and sorcerer and even a little bit of demonic. Not all demons are bad you know."

"Yeah" Said Sakura, Eriol and Robin.

"It has been long since I have fought any one that could beat me" Said Eriol, earning himself a whack in the back of his head by Sakura "WHAT!"

"Couldn't beat you?" Yelled Sakura

They failed to see Yasha and Sess flinched.

"Can you tell those two to lower their voices?" Whispered Yasha to his girlfriend

"Hum guys, could you lower your voices? We got some sensitive ears in here." Said Chrissie. Sess and Yasha glared at her for that little comment.

"Sorry" they both replied at the same time, still sending each other murderous glances.

Robin was starting to fell uncomfortable so she looks pleadingly at Anna who sighed and shook her head.

"Sakura, Eriol? Can you just shut it for a while?" Groaned Chrissie

And the evening continued like that, with many arguments, make out sessions and glaring competitions.

That night, Robin was sitting in her living room thinking about what mess she landed herself into when she decided to go to Japan. 'Here I thought I was going to live peacefully. Anyway… Hey where's my cell?'

She walks toward her bedroom with goal to find it, but no luck she didn't found anything. 'Damn I must have left it in Japan. Great, I knew I should have deleted those calls. Now Amon is going to find the number out.'

Suddenly she hears the phone rang; she didn't know what to do, to pick it up or not. Finally it ceased to ring, but Anna's voice was in her mind. 'Hey Robin there's a guy that want to talk to you.'

'I didn't give your number to anybody. I left my cell by in Japan. So it must be Amon. Can you give me the number?' Anna gave her the number on the little screen. 'Damn It's him I'm not here. I'm never here ok!'

'Whoa calm down! Ok then.'

Later she heard Anna says "Sorry I do think you called the wrong number. There's no Robin in this house."

Robin sighed in relief and was about to lie down on her bed when her door banged. It was Anna.

"Ok tell me who that guy was?" She shouted

"Huh Amon Masawi?" She said tentatively

The guy that's chasing you?"

"Yes him"

"Ok then good night. Oh yea come in my room, I'm giving you some clothes to wear for the night. I doubt you want to sleep in that dress. Come on"

"Well, Anna I habitually sleeps without those either."

"What did you say? I didn't hear you. Anyway we're here."

"Oh nothing!"

They were in front of a door that was painted blue sky. The eldest of the two girls took out her key and insert it into the keyhole. She didn't even turn the knob that the door opens itself. Inside was painted with a blue a not much darker than the door's paint. The setting was slightly different. The positions of each thing were at the same positions as hers but the ceiling was higher by two meters or so it seems. Her bedroom place was at the end of a two steps stairs, inside was painted with peach color walls and there were two swords crossing on each of the three walls. The walk in closet was set in the bedroom as well. Her computer set was near the living room and the large window has the same view as Sakura, the window itself was in face of the living room. The seats all around it.

"Come in." She leads her toward her walk in closet and to a pajama's section.

"Come on choose something." She told her.

Robin looked around her trying to find something that will fits her style. She found a black nightgown that wasn't revealing. I didn't have any sleeves and it ended at her knees. It was perfect. The best thing about it was that it was made of the finest silk she ever saw.

"I'll take this one" She said

"Good choice. Tomorrow morning, come back here and choose a set of clothing. We're going shopping tomorrow."

"Ok"

At the same time in Japan, after the call, in the STN-J building

"So was she there?" Asked Sakaki

"No" was the curt answer of their dark leader

"Where could she be?" Asked Dojima but Amon has lost his concentration long ago.

'She took too much time to answer me. I'm sure that Robin is there. But since when did she know people in Canada? I thought she lived in Italy?'

With Sakura

Through the night, Sakura couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the scene that was from her past already. Just then her cell phone rang. She looked at the number, it was her brother.

"Hey Touya"

: Hey kaiiju:

"I'm not a monster!"

: I'm not calling you to argue. I believe you and Eriol got into enough arguments that can reach the end of Anna's patience:

"I guess you can say that" She was laughing at that one.

: Anyway, I'm just calling to tell you that Tomoyo has been disowned:

"What? You two didn't have to go that far!"

: It wasn't my idea. We just told Sonomi and she disowned her. After that girl left, she said that anyone that dishonored their family was to be disowned. Not my fault! Oh and Yue and Cerberus along with Eriol's guardian are going to where you're staying tomorrow night. They'll be here by the air way ok:

"I think I'm really too nice. Oh and yes for the guardians thing."

: Why do you say that:

"I'm feeling bad for her"

: Ok now you're definitely too nice:

"TOUYA!"

: What you said it yourself! Anyway I have to go. :

"Ok well, bye then. Tell father that I love him. And love you too"

: Bye… Kaiiju: And he immediately hung up. Sakura just smirked and closed her eyes a moment before reopening them, they now contained laughter.

Back in Japan

In the Kinomoto's mansion

Touya just hanged up with a goofy smile in his face. And his father was shaking his head.

Just as he was about to laugh out, a bolt of lightning hit him, but did not kill him.

'Sakura! Nice? My ass!'

Owari

XtopangelX: Well that was all for today! Lol


	4. Two years later, we meet again

10

**To choose and survive**

XtopangelX: I'll be skipping part like the flight and things like that. Plus I'm sorry for the S&S fans but it will not be one. (It's been edited like both of the first chapters)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime in there so get those lawyers off me!

Chapter 4: Two years later, we meet again

It's been two years since Eriol, Sakura and Robin left Japan and met.

It's also have been two year that Amon swam in misery, that Tomoyo got disowned and that Syaoran faced the cruelty of his family. Each has their regrets and faced the consequences of their actions.

Syaoran has broken up with Tomoyo a month after; he finally came to his sense. But it was too late; he already lost the one he loved as well as his best friend. His family no longer holds respect for him. He had tried to track Sakura down and make her forgive him, but it seems she closed her aura; there was no hint of it, not even the slightest. It was almost like she was dead. But he knew that her family still has contact with her. He asked them once but they never answered him. The only thing he knows is that she's in Canada. He even sees her on the TV sometimes.

Tomoyo, in her little corner, was suffering much more. She has been disowned by her family, her mother thinks of her as a shame. Even though she has a roof that has been provided by her now ex-boyfriend, she was still miserable. She lost everything she worked so much for, friendship, love and her hope.

Amon, depressed is the word that described him better than miserable. He was drowning in his own depression. Having no more hope to see his partner's and the only one to have get in his heart lovely face. They have found out about Zaizen and his building is now down.

Present time

In Canada

"Hey Saki get down here we're late!" Yelled Robin, for the two years that she's been here, she has grown a great friendship with every occupants in this house. They were all attending the same school. Even though she was the youngest, she seems to be the mature one. They we're all in college. People always wonder why they stick together.

Robin was the quiet one; she studies in the medical program. Who would have thought? Everybody thought that she'll end up in the art program, becoming an artist, a painter. She also met a Japanese boy named Steven. They have been dating for two months now. She also acquainted the way of sorcerers. She has Anna has witch's ways teacher, even though she has no idea how she got informations on it, as far as she's concerned, Anna wasn't a witch. She was a sorceress.

Sakura was the cheerful one; she studies in history and archeology, she's also a part time model. One that's quite known! Though part time model, she's an international one. And she plus Eriol are having classes taught by Chrissie for the sorcerer life's and everything, it's funny how Eriol reacted at the Clow Reed lessons. Her guardians and those of Eriol left back to Japan.

Eriol is the intellectual one; he studies in history as well, but oriental legends were his field of work. You asked him anything about legends and your answer's right there. He was, after all, Clow Reed half-reincarnation. His classes with Chrissie constantly irritated her. He's always getting on her nerves, but on the classes on himself, he was quiet!

Chrissie was the enthusiast and full of energy one. She's studies in the art/music program. She's already quite known in this subject being part time singer. She was being the teacher to Eriol and Sakura and sometimes Robin, for the auras, in how sorcerers were and their lifestyles. She, along with her best friend, was the matchmakers of the entire group.

Anna was the fashion creep and reasonable one and was in the designer/business program, but they don't know why she's taking it. She's already a designer. Her relationship was strange to some people. She taught the way of a witch to Robin more thoroughly then she already knew. Robin has no idea how she knew about these ways. But the others assisted to her classes too.

Yasha was the bad boy one. He was having a bad influence on people and every living being. He was actually in the law program and believe it or not, he's quite smart as well. Him and Sess were once teaching the new comers how to fight their way but they are all equals now, stronger than they had been two years ago.

Sess was the emotionless one. Everybody always thinks about his relationship with Anna. She's kind of cheerful and his less expressionless then an ice cube. He was in the business program and was in his last year along with the other three. While he and Yasha were teaching the fighting, he also taught the ways of demon to the Japanese teenagers.

Yet the seven of them were the most popular group. And they have nothing in common except a big secret.

"Saki! Come down now!" Yelled everybody, from downstairs. It wasn't normal, since they begun to train she hadn't woken late once. Anna finally decided to go upstairs and found no one. She was panicking but heard come noises outside. It was the pool. She looked outside of the window and saw Sakura swimming. She got downstairs and told the others. Why was she there? She got classes… They made their way to the pool and yelled "SAKURA!" That made her get out of the pool and said "WHAT?"

"You've class today." Said Chrissie fuming

"No I don't nor neither did you guys. We're Saturday!"

"No we're not! We're Friday!" Said Yasha

"WHAT? DAMN!" She yelled as she teleported herself in her room and came back a second later and clothed.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" As she teleported herself in the garage and got on her custom painted pink Mustang.

"Coming!" Shouted the others as they shook their heads

A minute later you was a blur of colors fleeing down the streets. Colorful was the blur, red (Yasha), black (Robin), pink (Sakura), silver (Sess), navy (Eriol), blue (Anna), purple (Chrissie) all in a mix.

When they arrived in front of their school, you could see a crowd forming around something, curious, not that Sess let people see that, they headed that direction and looked. It was a fight. Two guys, one was tall with black hair and black eyes and another with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. It was Steven and his nemesis, Travis. Robin was getting worried, as much as she hated Travis; he was equally as strong as her boyfriend. Both were weaker that her circle of friends but still was strong. She was worried about Steven. She had to admit it, she wasn't exactly in love with him but she liked him a lot. He kind of reminds her of Amon but only in appearance, his personality was totally different from the hunter's. They made a move, well go near them to stop them but they didn't need to. Travis spotted Chrissie and was already flirting even with Yasha near her. And Steven stopped as well as he spotted Robin, moving to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

When Chrissie finally got ride of Travis, they all goes underneath a big oak tree. Normally it would have been a sakura tree but there weren't any of those near. They were waiting until their first class started, which was in five minutes so they left. Anna and Sesshoumaru had business management first class. Sakura and Eriol were having art this period. Robin, Yasha and Chrissie were in art as well but in another class. Travis was tagging along somewhere with some people, he had free period. The classes were boring. Their teachers weren't interesting at all. They were repeating exactly the same lessons each year. Fortunately, it was last year for Anna, Chrissie, Yasha and Sess. But the three other still have two years.

In Japan

STN-J

"Ms.Karasuma, there's strange murders in Tomoeda. They were burned from the inside or so it seems to the specialists." Said Micheal

"We're on it. Who's dead?"

"None of the victims were connected in any ways. He seemed to be attacking without fixed targets." He said

They discussed the matter and the hunters were off to Tomoeda. All clues leads to two families, Kinomoto and Li.

Tomoeda, card captor's ex-members

"Xiao Lang the elder want to see you now" Said Yelan Li. Her and her family has moved to Japan in hope to live with her son and daughter-in-law-to-be but only to find out that her son was a two-timer. No longer do his sisters bug him with 'Oh you're so cute!' and having his ancestor around.

With the Elders

"Xiao Lang" Said one of the Elders

"Elders"

"There has been mysterious surges of power around here. Those attacks were powerful; they could compete with our clan's magic. Yet it didn't seem to be a sorcerer's work. The aura surrounding it didn't have a color" Said one of the Elders

"We want you to find the Card Mistress, the younger reincarnation of your cherished ancestor and all the help available. Ask her family about her where about. Explain to them the situations."

"Yes elder" 'I get to see my cherry blossom again. I hope she will forgive me!' He thought as he left the room and head towards the mansion of the Kinomoto's. As a servant brought him to the head of the house, Touya was with his father and was glaring at him.

"We told you we won't tell you anything on my sister!" He said calmly

"You do not know the situation this time. This time, it may be dangerous for everybody, innocents or not. We need each help available!"

"I-" Touya started but his father cut him off "If it is that important…"

On this, he took the phone, dialed a speed dial number and put it on the speaker mode.

"Sakura? It is father"

: What is it? Father, I have fifteen minutes before my next classes. The others are waiting for me:

"We need all the help that we can back here. I'm sure you can come back."

: Wait a minute:

They could clearly hear the conversation on the other side of the phone. Syaoran flinched at the voice of a man.

In Canada

"Hey guys, it's my dad, he said there's trouble in Japan. I think you got what it means."

"Indeed, we do" Replied Sess

"Should we go help them out?" Said Sakura "I mean it can be that bad"

"It doesn't matter, we should still go. And if that power is that powerful, I'm quite sure murders have been committed and the STN-J is around somewhere." Said Robin

"Ok" Sakura said as she took her phone again "Fine we will be here by tomorrow morning. You won't need to come to take us we will be there. The others will be with me"

And on that, she closed her cell phone.

They had gone to the director to let him know of their leaving yet gave him no reason. It wasn't needed for him to know, it didn't concerned him. They were leaving now.

At their mansion

They were packing their belongings and believe it; all of them have at least two big luggages of clothes, at least the guys… The girls except Robin, she had three full, had at least four full. They had to go to Steven house for him to pack his own bags. He was a witch himself. He was a teacher on a boarding magic school for witches before he resumed to a normal live. Well, he could before he met Robin, since then, he trained with them often enough.

They were also transporting one of their cars with them, they loved them to much. Sakura with her pink mustang, Eriol with his navy 2004 PT Cruiser Convertible, Robin with her black Jaguar , Chrissie with her purple Lamborghini, Anna with her baby blue Lamborghini, Inuyasha with his red convertible Honda sport and Sess with his silver BMW and Steven with his golden bike, a Toyota. No need to say, their rides where in another plane if not their jet risked a fall.

Their flight was uneventful. When they landed, it was already night, they speeded toward a direction that wasn't Sakura's dad mansion. They were speeding toward a mansion that belongs to the Taisho brothers when they were living in Japan. When they saw the rooms, they were delighted, they exactly the same as the one in Canada.

The morning

They were ready to leave when Sakura's father called them

: Sakura where are you:

"I'm in my friends' place; I'll be living here in my stay, we're coming now."

: Ok:

After that, they left. When they arrived at the mansion, they spotted more cars than they should have. There were two black cars, a black bike and a green car. Robin instantly recognized the black vehicles. The witch hunters…

When they got in the mansion, the servants directed them toward the conference room. When the door opens, inside where not only her father and brother, there was also the Li clan and four persons that none knew but Robin. Even the father of the Taisho brothers was here.

A little while before they came in

The hunters were talking to the Kinomoto and the Li when a servant burst into the room and said "Master! Master! The young lady has return along with her friends!"

Syaoran's heart was jumping in his chest, and the clan was happy that their card mistress was back. But the servant said she was accompanied, did she found a betrothed? The hunters were lost, the young lady? Oh yea Sakura Kinomoto, the heiress.

When the door swung open another time, four men and four women entered the room. At the sight of a young woman clad in a black hip hugger jeans and a black halter top with a black jeans jacket, the hunters were confused. What was Robin doing here? And Amon's heart was jumping as hard as Syaoran's at the view of Robin.

"Father" "Mister Kinomoto" They said as they bowed down in respect and tradition. Yet some of them were shocked by those in the room.

"Sakura would you present me your friends?" She nodded as she started to present them while pointing to them.

"I believe you've met Eriol" As her father nodded she continued "Those young ladies here are Robin Sena, Anna Quach and Chrissie Graves. Those gentlemen are Yasha Taisho, Sess Taisho and Steven Myers. And they will be?" She asked as she nodded toward the hunters and the Taisho brothers' father.

"This is Toga Taisho; I believe you know his sons, and they happened to be Amon Masawi, Miho Karasuma, Miss Dojima and Mr. Sakaki"

"Robin!" A squealed that came from Dojima's mouth startled everyone. She lunged herself in the arms of her long missing friend. "Where have you been for two years?"

Robin was shocked that the 20 years old woman has missed her so much. But she responded nonetheless "I was with my friends" No need for specifications, they didn't need those.

"Card Mistress, we're glad you're back but we need to talk about business now."

'Card Mistress?' thought Dojima, Amon, Miho and Sakaki.

"I understand Elders but what is the situation exactly?" Asked Sakura as she sat down, along with the others everybody was in the loves seats and snuggling in their lover. Amon's heart clenched at the sight of his dear Robin in the arms of another. "There had been mysterious burst of power on town. Those were powerful and there were various dead. Yet those deads were burned from the inside. We thought that you could help us." Said another Elder

"I see. Robin, Steven got any idea?" Asked Sakura seeing that she knew the persons in this room

"No I doubt it's a witch doing. Our power cannot match yours. If it was a witch, than the clan wouldn't have felt the need to call you for help." Said Robin as she sat straight and adopting a serious face. An expression that her ex-colleagues never saw on her before.

'She has changed a lot' thought Amon 'She also found someone' He continued to watch her as she talked, his heart breaking at the mere sight of her taking the hand of Steven.

"Hmm… Logic. So it could be a sorcerer…" Said Chrissie, by now, they were all serious

"It could? What do you mean? If it is not a witch then it is a sorcerer!" Shouted Syaoran

"What do you mean sorcerer? They exist?" Asked Sakaki

"They do. Actually you have two of the more powerful sorcerer's family in front of you." Said Anna

"And to answer you're question Li" Syaoran flinched as she emphasized his last name "Did you even consider the fact that demons were still alive?" Asked Sakura glaring at him

"Sakura calm down. He doesn't even know that we existed once on earth." Said Yasha

"True enough, nearly nobody knew" Said Toga

At that Sakura did calmed down but this didn't stop her glaring at the shameful Syaoran. His family didn't even try to protect him. He was now embarrassed as Sakura's friends wanted to laugh at him but they weren't cruel so they contained themselves.

"Anna got any idea what is it?" Asked Eriol

"I doubt the presence of a demon that have a human form. Those can't control element, they can't channel it. But if it was a demon than there should be exterior marks." Said Anna

"But there wasn't any" Said Chrissie "So it can't be a demon"

"Demon? Sorcerers? What's happening here?" Asked Sakaki once again

"Sakaki, there's more than witches on earth. But we never caught their activities because they hide themselves." Said Robin

"And how did you know that?" Asked Dojima

"We told you, you have in front of you sorcerers family, I lived with four of them and two demons. You tell me how I know." She responds sarcastically

Now Sakaki and Dojima were dumbstruck, she was never sarcastic before. They immediately took a dislike on her friends. They changed her.

"Ms.Karasuma, I'll be pleased if you stop trying to dig into my mind." Said Robin

Karasuma was shocked, not only did her mind blocked her but she knew… She then tried the others minds but…

"This goes for us all as well, woman" Said Sess earning himself a smack on his head by Anna.

"Can't you treat woman right for at least a second?" She said calmly

"Sure… Just did" He answered but there wasn't any hint of playfulness, yet you could see that in his eyes.

"If you two will stop flirting, can we go on?" Asked Chrissie while she rolled her eyes

"Go on" Sess said

"Whatever… Anyway, back to the matter in hand. How much disaster did it actually do? It caused dead but is that all. Is it actually a disaster for the world or it can be kept quiet." Asked Eriol

"It actually can be kept. But we will have to finish it before." Said Syaoran

He didn't understand why the eldest sibling of the Kinomoto family and the head of it didn't say anything yet, nor did the silver head man in front of him.

"Will be done by the time we find it." Has said Sakura as though she could careless of the situation. But it wasn't true, and this, her friends knew. "But for now, we will be gone. We need to go to enroll ourselves in the Tokyo College."

"But you just got here!" Nearly shouted Syaoran, not really wanted her to leave.

"We have another meeting to attend. We cannot stay for now." Said Yasha

"We also have companies and jobs to keep up." Completed Sess

"Now we will leave, and you can't really stop us" Said Eriol "My dear little descendant… Hated descendant" he whispered under his breath, but having been trained in demon's way as well, with a hearing better than the others, the crew heard it and started to laugh. Everybody looked at them as if they lost it.

"No matter what, we will still leave." had stated Robin when she calmed herself as they turned around, toward the door and left.

Syaoran sat here, lost and stunned. What happened to the once cheerful Sakura? She was still here, dear, but she's not there when she faces you.

They all heard the motors of the cars' engines roared and leave.

With the crew, at Tokyo College

"I think you just gave your ex-colleagues a heart attack, Robin" laughed Chrissie "Seeing at how much you changed in two years." They just got out of the principal's offices and enrolled themselves in the exact same programs as before. And they didn't also knew they were being followed…

Owari

XtopangelX: It is not a cliffhanger ok! But anyway, I'm going to cut it here, I need to go sleep. See ya later! Oh and since I didn't respond to the last chapters' reviews so there they are.

Reviews:

Chapter 2:

Singergirl22: Oh yes I'm gonna tell you next time but if I'm ever starting another fic again! But you know what; I can't seem to have a writer block for this fic really!

Well, maybe for the insults… But that's why you're here! To help me out for that! Lol kidding you! I'm gonna look out for your hair somewhere in there too. The other fic? I'm working on it. I'm just trying to make it long for once!

Kaze-mononoke-nedge: Nice to know you're a fan too. I mean I say that to somebody and they will be like "What? What's that?" Thanks for liking the fic too!

FlowerLover: Hey thanks! But I don't really understand your question about what the cross over? Did you mean which anime or something like that?

Chapter 3:

Well it seems that only FlowerLover reviewed me! Sniff! But doesn't matter although I love her right now! Lol : Thanks for reviewing! I'm updating right now am I not?

10


	5. Prophecy

**To choose and survive(edited)**

XtopangelX: Hey, Hey! How are you now? Anyway, I guess I messed up the chapter on 'Old Renew Love' a little hehehe. Anyway, there's the new chapter of 'To choose and survive'.

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter and this goes for all the next chapters, it's getting unnerving now!

Chapter 5: Prophecy

They were back in their mansion in the downtown.

There Robin brought up a discussion about the new danger.

"Do any of you the color of the aura, at least, with it; it's going to help us" Asked Robin

"Hmmm… No we don't." Said Chrissie "But you're right, we'll need it and even if we have it, we still have to discuss with them later."

"We sill go see them later today. Sakura, can you call you're father please; I'll like to talk to him. Well, unless you want to ask him yourself" Said Anna

"I'm gonna ask him" She responded as she dialed the number of her old mansion.

Back to the previous meeting

Those who were left behind by the little group were talking about the situation a little more when the phone rang. Fujitaka answered and put it on the speaker after hearing the voice of his daughter.

: Hey dad:

"What is it Sakura? Are you in trouble?"

: Why is that, that when I call you I'm in trouble? You know what? I'm letting Anna do the talking:

"Um ok…" 'She's weird today'

: She is isn't she:

"Who-"

: It's Anna, mister Kinomoto. Sorry if I surprised you. But we have a question for you. It's something that concerns those bursts of power that you perceived. We just realized that we didn't know about the aura. How is it:

After a little talking with the Elders he answered "Well, miss Anna-"

: Anna will be fine:

"Well Anna, it seems to be a colorless aura, but there was hints of silver sparks in it. It also seems to be able to rivals with the one of all the Li Clan"

: Thanks, we will be discussing now so good bye. We will come by later again. :

"Goodbye"

"It seems that they do care about the situation after all" Said Syaoran

"Why? Did you believe that they didn't?" asked Touya

"Sakura didn't seem really taken by it." He argued back

"She doesn't even want to see you, so she should be enthusiastic near you now?" shouted Touya before leaving the room, and also leaving an ashamed heir behind.

'He's right; she'll feel enthusiastic for me only the day I'll leave. No! I won't let go, she's going to be mine again! I make this a promise!' He thought

In the mansion of the collegians

"The aura is blank with sparks of silver; doesn't that remind you of something from the past?" Asked Eriol

"Yes… In a course with Sess, he talked about a prophecy. But I never thought that it will happen" Said Sakura

"Sakura, expect the unexpected like Cerberus loves to tell you" Said Eriol

… "KERO! I FORGOT ABOUT HIM! I forgot to tell him our arrival." yelled Sakura making the other sweat drop "We have to go back now"

'What prophecy?' Thought those who hadn't been in the class back then

"Hum Sakura? Don't you think that your brother and father would have told him?" Asked Steven

"Um sure but still, we're heading back!"

"Fine but we're not getting all the cars out again! Remember what happened this morning?" Said Steven

_Flashback_

_This morning_

_All eight of them were on the road, when Sakura and Eriol started to argue in their minds again. Both in different cars and not looking at the road while glaring at each other, both of them nearly bumping into the other cars._

_Afterward, they have to use magic to keep their cars on the road._

_End of flashback_

"Hehe" said Sakura while scratching the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Don't hehe me, you won't be driving and neither will you Eriol" He said sternly

"But-"

"Don't but me either!" Said Steven

"Ok but we can't just have one car. It won't be big enough!" Whined Sakura

"Fine that's exactly why we're taking the limo." Said Sess

"Damn you…" murmured Sakura under her breath

And they left. Once again, the two Clow related sorcerers was once again arguing at each other, but this time, they didn't bother to keep it in their minds this time so they disturbed the chauffeur, once again, magic was used to make the two parts soundproof unless there's something to be said between the passengers and the chauffeur.

When they arrived at the Kinomoto mansion, they realized that the guests were still there.

And that's much to the disappointment of the three once resident.

"Hey do we really have to go back in?" Asked Robin

"Yup I want to see Kero!" Said Sakura "Come on let's get in!"

When they got in the mansion, they heard loud curses upstairs, from a voice that they recognized as Touya's. At each sound he made, Sess and Yasha winced, and they doubt he was the only one. Toga, from the conference room was wincing also. He was the only to hear the eldest heir of the Kinomoto Corporation's curses so it was weird.

But none of the occupants in the room took the time to think about it. The door banged for the third time in the same day. The group of eight entered the room, looking pissed, two were wincing and those two along with Robin, Anna, Chrissie and Steven were glaring at Sakura and Eriol while those two scratched the back of their heads.

"We're not ever putting those two in the same car again. I don't want to die yet" Said Chrissie quietly but she was yelling in the minds of the little group.

"If he didn't started it then I wouldn't have yelled-" Sakura started

"Don't even try Sakura, you used the exact same thing this morning, and you almost got us killed!" Shouted Robin

The witch hunters definitely disapproved the new friends of Robin, they changed her too much and they nearly got Robin killed! Ok, they themselves do that on each hunt but they weren't even chasing anybody just then! At least, they think they weren't.

"What happened?" Asked Toga

"Those two were arguing again and they disturbed the concentration of the chauffeur!" Shouted Yasha

"Again?" Asked Yelan

"Yes, we made sure that those two won't drive for a while so Sakura whined about how a car wouldn't be enough, so we took the limo but they still have to argue, and they didn't bother to keep it in their mind for this time, my aunt." Said Anna

"Wait you never told me you were related to, to, to that!"

"Come on Sakura! You knew it from the beginning or are you-"Said Eriol

"ENOUGH! Grr….." growled Anna

"I told Sakura two years ago that those two will go to the end of Anna's patience with their arguing" Said a voice behind them; they turned to reveal a now serene Touya, at least, as serene as he can get with an urge to kill. "And I was right"

"Touya, don't you even start" Warned Anna "I'm going to have a headache soon."

That has shut all the teens up. It never was a good thing when she gets mad or a headache. They all know of her patience but they also know of her wrath.

"Come on, now my cousin is not that bad" Said Syaoran, making the group looking at him as if he's crazy, and even his family looked at him with the same look.

"Syaoran dear, do you want to come spend a week with me at our mansion?" Asked Anna mischievously

"NO!" Yelled Sakura "I mean we have things to do isn't it?"

Syaoran's heart broke even more at that. She really hated him 'What did you expect?' his mind scowled at him.

'Maybe that she'll forgive me by now.' He thought

'Don't get you're hope too high dear cousin, and anyway answer me, you're not gaining points right now' 'What-?'

"So you're going to spent the week with us yes or not?" asked Anna with a look in her eyes

'I could used that to get near- ANNA OUT OF MY MIND!'

"Aye!" suddenly said Anna while clutching her head

"Are you okay?" Asked Sess, letting his mask fall; they could all see the concern he had for his girlfriend.

"No need to scream Syaoran! Hey, did you know that you have a high scream, damn you scream like our other cousin, Jessie" At that, the group exploded in laughter, even Sess, they all met Jessie, and believe it when she said she have a high pitch scream, she does have one!

"Anyway, I take that as a no? Ok then." Said Anna "But back to our business. You said that the aura was mostly blank isn't it?"

"Yes it is Sane" Said on of the Elder.

You could almost see a vein popping out of Anna's head.

'Why did they have to call me that?'

"Sane?" Asked Chrissie "Hmm, now that's interesting"

"Oh shut up, we have some matters in hand that we should be handling!" Anna growled

At this point Toga was thinking if his future daughter-in-law was a demon. Demons were hard to find nowadays. 'I can assure you father, my intended is not a demon' Sess send to his father this message

"Intended?" Whispered Yasha to Sess, his brother jut nodded. Yasha has a goofy grin on his face, making Chrissie wonder what he was up to now.

"So back to the main point, I swear we get off the point too much. It is impossible that a sorcerer have an aura that it's mainly blank, unless it's pure white, which only happen when the sorcerer in question is an angel and dead. And that goes for the demons as well, and they don't have white in their aura at all, silver yes but not white" Explained Steven

"That bring us to how it is also impossible that it s a witch for the enormous show of power. And a witch aura doesn't have hints of other color, its either grey or black. Sometimes gold but that's rare." Said Robin but she wasn't finished

"Then how come yours a mix between red and orange" Asked Syaoran

"I'm what we call an elemental witch, our aura is different and we're also more powerful than the other witches if well trained" Explained Robin

'How did she get all those information?' thought Amon

"But for the two years we have been away, we have learned of a prophecy that we didn't really take seriously." Said Eriol

"It's seems that this prophecy is becoming true in this very moment" Completed Sakura

"And what's this prophecy?" asked Amon, talking for the first time of the day.

"_One will be born from the depth of hell,_

_Set for the death of the card mistress and the fire witch,_

_Both who possessed a heart of gold,_

_Gems of emerald,_

_And the silk of honey's flow,_

_Both who possessed the key to the doom to the world._

_Six protectors will be attributed to them,_

_Two will be their chosen,_

_All of great power,_

_Each guardian of an sacred element,_

_All eight protecting eachother to the very end_"

As Robin and Sakura finished telling the prophecy; all eyes but Sess' were on the two emerald eyes girls.

"What?" Asked the two of them

"You do realize that this prophecy was talking about you two right?" Asked Dojima

"Hum we never thought about it, we never thought that will ever happen" Said Robin

"Yea that's true" Agreed Sakura

"Hum, they said you two will have six guardians and two chosen? Do you have any guesses?" Asked Sakaki

"It could be Cerberus- CERBERUS! I'm coming back in one minute" Yelled Sakura as she sprinted out of the room to her quarters

Her friends just sweat drop and thought 'How could we have forgotten about why we came?' But they didn't think long, a large winged lion came down chasing Sakura yelling "How could you have forgotten me?"

'Great…'

"Kero calm down will you? We have guests!" Shouted Sakura

"What" Said Cerberus stopping in his race "Damn, Yue!"

"What is it Cerberus, do you not feel the power emanating from the black clad humans?" asked an angel looking man with silver hair and pale violet eyes. His facial expression was the same as Sess, emotionless

"What the heck?" Said Sakaki

"Uh yea, I present you Yue and Cerberus, my guardian" Presented Sakura "This is Amon Masawi, Miho Karasuma, Dojima and Sakaki. I think you met Toga Taisho before. The father of Sess and Yasha" Everybody has caught the nervousness when she pronounced Sess' name.

"Yes I did" Said Yue, looking at Sess and Anna

"So two of the guardians are here" Started Dojima

"No they can't be the guardians in the prophecy" Said Eriol

"And why is that?" Asked Miho

"They were created to protect the Clow cards, and not the key to the doom of the world." he answered

That made perfect sense in the head of each of them. It wasn't possible.

"I think I know who they are…" Said Meillin, who has been quiet so far, nobody has notice her presence but the Clan and the group

"Who may they be, and who are you anyway?" Asked Yasha

"I present you another of my cousins Yasha" Said Anna

"Oh"

"If I'm not wrong, there's an element that you all control more than each of them isn't it?" Asked Meillin, when she saw the group nodded "May I know what they are?"

"I have wind" Said Yasha

"Rain is mine" Said Sess

"I have water" Said Anna

"Mine's fire" Said Chrissie

"I have fire as well" Robin told them

"I have control of all the elements. There's none that stands out" Said Sakura

"Mine's lightning" Said Steven

"Light" Simply said Eriol

"I control thunder better than the other element" Said Syaoran

"Ya but there's still one missing" Said Touya

An idea clicked in Robin's mind but 'No it can't be'

'Can't be who Robin? We need everyone!' Asked Anna in her mind

'Amon…'

'Oh I see… Can I just talk to you after?'

'Ok…'

Amon has caught the look that has gone between the two girls. 'Something else is going on… They know who it is.' But he was surprised when the woman named Anna talked to him

"Mister Masawi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have the control of any element?" she asked him

"I have no power at all" Said Amon; his eyebrows furrowed 'They didn't actually believe I'm the last guardian… Well, the last guardian may be Robin's chosen. No, that's Steven'

Robin has caught the last part of his thought and she cringed in her mind. Steven, who was holding her, hand felt her tense. "Are you okay?" he asked in her ear

"Yes…" stuttered Robin quietly "I'm fine"

"Ok then…"

Owari

Review time:

FlowerLover: Like always, you're my first reviewer for my chapters, really! Lol, yea it's a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Witch Hunter Robin, Sess and Yasha are from Inuyasha but I changed their names a little, and they don't belong to me. But Chrissie and Anna aren't in any show or anime!


	6. Sudden attack and girls’ day out

**To choose and survive(Edited)**

**XtopangelX: So right now I re-editing all my chapters of both of my stories, starting with this one!**

**Chapter 6: Sudden attack and girls' day out!**

After the meeting finished, they had concluded that the last guardian wasn't with them now and while the meeting was still being held, Syaoran has, once in a while, tried to hit on Sakura. Which, obviously, didn't work, and that was much to Eriol's amusement. Each time Sakura will glare at her ex-boyfriend, Eriol would smirk and chuckled at Syaoran and earn himself Sakura's glares as well so it was Syaoran who snickers and you get the whole drill, and it lasted the whole meeting. At the end they just threw Syaoran out, telling him that Meillin would tell him all about this meeting, while herself, she was near death, just by laughing!

Back in the mansion, downtown

"Hey guys what are we going to do now?" Asked Chrissie

"No idea… We still have to find the last guardian" Said Eriol

"I wasn't talking about that! What are we going to do for the rest of the day? We still have half the day! It's only 2 o'clock!" Whined Chrissie

Eriol just sweat drop and told her that she goes anywhere she wants to.

"If you hadn't notice! I never lived here before!" Screamed Chrissie "I don't know the damn roads!"

"You have a GPS(?) don't you?" He argued back

"You broke it, remember! There's a reason that I don't let you in my precious baby!"

"Well, get it repared!"

"Where?"

"I DONT KNOW!"

"Exactly!"

"Take Yasha with you!"

"Hey, don't add me to your dispute! I'm staying here, I have better things to do!"

"Better than going out with your girlfriend. Soooo romantic, especially, after you told her you loved her the night before!"

And their rambling continued on.

'Isn't it my job to argue with Eriol?' thought Sakura while watching the two 'Well, he's forgotten anyway, but I could always add my bit to piss him off. After all, he is always soo arrogant because he's Clow Reed half-reincarnation, he is always the flirter and he is so handsome… WAIT! Where did that thought came from?'

'You love him admit it!' Teased a voice inside her head

'Yup you do' teased another from her heart

'You two again?' thought Sakura 'Thought I got rid of you two?'

'Well unless you don't want a heart or a mind, you can't get rid of us! HA!' Yelled the heart!

'Sakura, what are you thinking about?' Said another taunting voice which she recognized as Chrissie's 'Are you thinking about the handsome Eriol?'

'Yes. No I mean No'

'So you are!'

'No'

'Yup'

"NO!" Sakura yelled, thinking she was still talking in her mind. Everybody turned to look at her while Chrissie smirked but gulped when she saw Sakura's face. It promised pain, real pain.

"Damn!" Muttered Chrissie as she sprinted out of the living room and towards her room, shutted her down, double locked it and triple locked it, and well, you see the point. And Sakura only had to summon The lock.

"Ok, _that_ was weird" As Eriol said that Sakura ran out of the room as well, right after Chrissie

"She probably probed Sakura's personnel space, again!" exclaimed Yasha while chuckling at his girlfriend antics.

"I guess nobody never learns here…" Said Sess

"Hey what was that supposed to mean? I wasn't probing your mind!" Yelled Yasha

"You are quite annoying, like always" Was all he said before he left. Anna sighed and shook her head and said "Yeah right! You need to learn feelings sometimes" before leaving herself but everybody could hear a yelp a while after. Apparently, Sess has caught her words. When they got to the hallway, they were met by the sight of Sess and Anna kissing.

'Never learns?' Thought Eriol, Yasha, Robin and Steven sarcastically when Chrissie and Sakura stumbled down the stairs, running, Sakura was still chasing Chrissie. When the couple separated, they heard Sess said mischievously "No feelings?"

Anna giggled and they were about to kiss again when they heard cars sounds.

"Sakura! Chrissie! " Everybody yelled

"Not a road chase like last time…" Groaned Robin remembering the amount of the bill that was gave by the police last year…

"Huh Robin, they are going towards Raven's Flat" (Don't ask how Raven's flat is in Tomoeda) said Steven

"What!" Yelled Robin while running toward the door.

They all started to run toward their vehicles and started them toward Robin last job's emplacement. After the arrived there, they saw those two running again. Half of the witch hunter's cast was looking at them while thinking that they were crazy and then looked toward the two Lamborghinis, the mustang, the cruiser convertible, the jaguar, the BMW, the Toyota bike and the Honda sport convertible and their conductors that were still in or on it, except for the mustang and the purple Lamborghini. 'Damn! What kind of car are those? They are damn expensive'

Sakaki was looking at the golden Toyota bike, he wanted one like that! Amon reaction's was does Robin rides on this bike? Dojima was checking the pink mustang out and Karasuma was trying to probe their minds, receiving glares from them all.

"AHHHHH!" They hear a painful scream, and almost automatically, all the conductors got out of their car/bike and ran toward the source of the scream. When they arrived there, they saw Sakura and Chrissie behind a flame wall, a black moth of energy before it, scrambling down, as if burned. After it turned to ash, they got out of behind the wall, and ran toward the others.

"What happened?" Asked Yasha while embracing his girlfriend, glad that nothing has injured her

"We don't know, we had sensed a energy blast and it aura was exactly the same as the aura we got described this morning. We decided to check it out but all we saw that a moth of energy evaporating, but when it sensed Sakura it kept attacking us. We build the fire wall just little after" Stammered Chrissie

'So it is attacking' thought Sess

"He is finally attacking in front of us. But this time, there's no bodies left, burned from inside." Said Robin

"True… I think I have a guess about what it was…" Said Eriol

"What could he be?" Asked Sakura

"This surely wasn't the one we're searching for, probably one of his minions. To be able to create a 'creature' like this one, you would have to be a sorcerer, but this one is only a half sorcerer." He explained to Sakura while holding her

"How do YOU know that?" asked Micheal, suspicious. He had been aloud to come out since Zaiazen was no more and he never saw that man before; his colleague has talked about all the newcomers. But he hadn't been able to find things on this particular boy, scrap that, he did not find nothing on all of them...

Not a single information on the heir, the heiress, the black hair girl, the girl with the blond hair, both silver hair brothers and Robin's boyfriend, that suspiciously looked a lot like his colleague, Amon... He wonders if Robin really likes him _that_ way.

"Oh don't need to get suspicious on me. I believe we have not met but we will save this for later. For now, about how I know about that. A true sorcerer would have been able to create guardians and/or minions with a body. He was a half because he was able to create only an entity. He is also a mix between two magical being, for those who is half sorcerer and half non magical wouldn't have been able to create any living being." Said Eriol, seriously

By now, the two girls have recovered, they weren't scared it is just that shock and fear were two emotions that were identical when you only looked at the visage of one victim.

"But wouldn't full sorcerer been able created entities, after all, if half can only make entities? And I thought that sorcerers have a colored aura?" Asked Miho

"True, so that would explain the splinter of colors in his aura. For your first question, they can, but like I said, the aura is still important in this whole story" Said Eriol

"Positive?" Asked Yasha

The reincarnation only nodded.

"But what could he be? Half-sorcerer he is, but the other part?" Asked Yurika Dojima

"Could as well be a witch." Said Anna

"And why may I ask?" asked Micheal, being more polite than he has been with Eriol. She was a lady after all, and to add to it, a high class Lady like most of them.

"His aura was blank. Just like the one of the witches right? No demons have that aura color. The closest to it would have been silver in both sorcerers and demons." Said Anna, while wincing at a not so pleasant memory

Amon who stayed silent all the while pondered mentally about something 'Could he know where that Kinomoto girl and Robin are now?'

"Very well, now I would appreciate if I'm not mention as the Kinomoto girl!" Hissed Sakura at the mysterious hunter

Amon didn't looked surprised that she read his mind but was a ticked off, not that it showed.

"You read my mind without my permission" At that he left, the hunters and the hacker behind him.

After they left, Anna turned toward Robin and nodded to her.

"Me and Robin will be off for a while ok. We will be back before 6 P.M" Announced Anna

"It is dangerous to go alone now, we should accompany you?" Said Sess

"It is but we're able to defend ourselves. Bye love. See you later ok?" She left but not before blowing Sess a kiss in the air.

Both girls stopped their cars before a coffee shop and got in. They talked a bit before entering the true subject.

"Robin, why do you think that Amon would have been the last guardian?" Asked Anna, not quite confused, but wanted her to confess.

"Hmm… As you all known, I don't love Steven, I like him and I really had hope that I could grow up to love him but in the two months we have been together, it didn't work" Sighed Robin "He can't be the chosen for me…"

"So you thought that Amon is?" Said Anna

"Yes… Even after the two years that has passed, I still couldn't get him out of my mind. And Steven just looked so much like him… I thought I could have been able to bring myself to love him and forget the partner I once had. But I guess I just used the poor boy as the rebound... I will have to break things with him soon."

"Yea well... Back to subject, he said himself he didn't have any powers at all"

"He is a witch as well. But his power never showed. He is called a seed if I'm not wrong or at least, his mother was one, and he despised her..."

"So his power could be show while fighting or a huge burst of emotions or even a breakdown" Anna summarized, ignoring the 'mother's' part.

"Yes…"

Anna could see the discomfort in the discussion and decided to change subject.

"How about we forget this for a little while and enjoy ourselves? I still haven't visited the mall!" Exclaimed Anna with a gleam in the eyes

'Uh Oh don't say yes Robin' A voice in the head of the fire witch warned her

"Huh…"

"So? I'm not a maniac you know" Anna insisted

"Sure?" said Robin not reassured at all.

"Hey don't underestimate me!" Anna shouted, mocking hurt

"And I don't" muttered Robin "Not in this matter"

"I heard that one! So I'm choosing your clothes for a week, and I choose when, meaning, I can choose 7 days of clothes for you, and not all in the same week either, meaning, all your life! Isn't that just exciting!" Grinned Anna

"What! Knowing you it will be revealing!"

"He he that's the fun but for now, to call Sakura and Chrissie and we're going to have a girls day out."

"Huh" 'How did we get from Amon being one of the guardian and us going to the mall?'

At the mall

Both girls were waiting in front of the mall entrance and waiting for a pink mustang and purple Lamborghini to arrive. When they saw them, it sees to them that Chrissie was tailing Sakura; she didn't know the directions yet. When Chrissie and Sakura got out of their cars they were both laughing.

'?' thought both Anna and Robin

"Next time you're gonna lit something on fire, you tell before, I'm joining you Chrissie!" Yelled Sakura

On their way, they saw Tomoyo, but she didn't, and since Chrissie knew who she is she kind of got a little revenge for Sakura. After they explain that to the confused girl they were all laughing hard while entering the mall. Anna said she wanted to visit her shop to see what happened to it. She also got a call this morning; two women almost raided the shop and it almost empty now.

When they arrived at the Safire, they entered to see that most of the store was empty and the only section that wasn't empty was the belts section.

After having discuss the problem and called a new reserved, banned both women, they didn't paid after all, from Safire, they left.

By 5 P.M, they left. This mall was a good one hour from their mansion, and they promised the guys they will be back before 6 o'clock.

They all got into their cars with 6 bags of clothes each.

At the mansion

As they got in, the guys came rushing at them, asking if something happened to them, if they were alright, well that was Eriol, Yasha and Steven. Sess just stood at the top of the stairs with a smirk on his face. That was just a good picture; the girls were surrounded by three guys that were asking them endless questions even if not all of them were couples, like Eriol and Sakura, plus Anna's boyfriend is upstairs smirking!

The girls got enough and just screamed with a high pitch voices to make them back away.

"We didn't need that one, guys! We were at the mall! What could happen there with that ton of persons surrounding us?" Stated Chrissie

"Hey sorry to be worried for you, after all , you're only my girlfriend that I love!" Yasha argued back "We won't next time! Hey wait, mall, damn, which credit card did you girls dented?"

Chrissie's gaze softened at the first part but she played along at the last one.

"I used yours Honey!"

The other five didn't want to be there when they will kiss and make up so they left.

After supper, which they had in a French restaurant that was called 'La grâce', they were once again discussing about what they will do about the entity they saw and will surely see again, and it's creator. They finally conclude that this is a witch with a basic sorcerer's power, a mix. They weren't sure back then but now they are. What else could it be anyway? Also, there was a possibility that Amon was the last guardian, the earth guardian.

Just as they were going to go to bed they spotted a black circle out there, darker than the night itself.

"Hum… Guys, am I the only one that can see that dark circle out there or did I have a hallucination?" Asked Steven

"I saw it!" said everybody but Sess who just nodded. They watched it for a while before they spotted some lights and entities, the same as before, flew out of it. It was a portal to their masters! But they couldn't risk leaving their dimension there alone, without all the guardians. Another problem was that they are short one guardian. They didn't know who the guardian of the earth element is nor do they knew how to find him. Robin's guess was a good one but they can't risk that either. Even in a desperate case like this one.

As the portal slowly closed itself, the lights were dimmed and almost nothing could be seen. They shrugged it off as an after effect but deep down, they were worried…

Owari!

Review

Flower Lover: Don't you dare to not review! I always welcome reviews… Well when I got those, at least. I'm glad you love it you know!

Kaze-Mononoke-nedge: You really love it? That's GOOD! Lol! And about the Yasha and Sess are demons thing. Yea I mention that before in chapter 4 or 5 I forgot. Let me check. Yup it was chapter 4. But it was true that I didn't make it obvious. I made an innuendo.

CherryBlossomYingfa: I'm updating aren't I?

Singergirl22: Nah its okay you know! You're at a friend's place? Lol happens a lot isn't it? Anyway thanks for reviewing

At Yup that was the story I was talking about! I'll update

XtopangelX: I'm sorry if I missed anybody in this 'list' but my hotmail don't let me in! I transfer my email to littleasiangirl08yahoo.ca so the pre 51 emails from and I couldn't see them… Truly sorry!


	7. Chaos for couple

**To choose and survive(edited)**

**Author: XtopangelX **

XtopangelX: Anyway, this chapter doesn't really have anything big to do with the fic. Just explaining why Sakura was nervous when she introduced Yue to Sess' and Inu's father. You can even pass it from when I say you can (for it won't have anything big to do with the fic anyway) if you want it. And my english corrector is still not here, apparently, my uncle lost it!

Disclaimer: Neither Card Captor Sakura nor Witch Hunter Robin is mine, if they were, there will be chaos.

Chapter 7: Chaos for couples

The next day, they have immediatly gone to the college but before they requested that they saw Syaoran and Amon after school. As to why, both males were totally clueless.

Back to the school, they all decided to get back into their initial subjects but Chrissie and Anna, they were already in the carriers so they decided to drop those classes and continued only in art's program and in business' program only.

When Sakura and Eriol got into history class to get presented, they were surprised to see Syaoran and Tomoyo sitting beside each other but they didn't have much, nor did they want to have more, time to think about it. The teacher was already presenting them. And also were they surprised that their teacher this year was Mr.Terada! Again!

"Class! Calm down please! We have new students, er... Almost new for those who met them before." He announced, as he said that, the class students' eyes turned to them and most of the boys were drooling, the girls were dreaming. Though Tomoyo was surprised and Syaoran was in 'heaven' to see **_his_** beautiful Sakura, so she and Eriol wanted to play a little bit, actually it was Eriol's idea.

'Hey, Saki, wanna tease and play with your little lover boy over there a little?' Thought Eriol to Sakura

'Sure, what do you have in mind? Better not be perverted though!' She replied

' I am hurt, you'll think of me like that milady' Chuckling in his mind when he saw Sakura discretly staring at him, disbelievingly 'Just play along and you'll understand!' As he thought that, he glared at all the boys in the class and took hold of Sakura's hand. She, not nearly as densed as before, realized what he was trying to do and thighten her grip on Eriol's hand.

Seeing that, the students were kind of sad. Eriol and Sakura were both taken. Syaoran wasn't sad like the other, but he was mad that Sakura found somebody other than him, yet could he blame her for moving on? He highly doubt it, but was he determined to win her back, no matter what.

Getting the reaction he _wanted,_ Eriol let go of Sakura's hand with a small grin, letting the class think that he was sastified that they stopped drooling over his girlfriend. And boy, were they wrong!

Meanwhile, in their heads, you could hear the six others laughing, and you even see some of them smirked, namely the guys.

"So would you like to present yourselves?" Asked Mr.Terada

"Sure, I'm Hiiragizawa, Eriol, 18 years old, a native from England's territories, moved here some years ago, left and I'm back! You also must have seen me on tv! And Sakura's mine!" He said enthusiastically. A little too enthusiast for his own good!

This caused Sakura to gain a nervous smile on her face and she scratched the back of her head as the students and the teacher sweat dropped. 'Why did I have to agree to go along with his teasing again? Oh yea, lover boy! Damn you Li, even to get back at you, I still get rebound of actions... '

"Well, I'm Kinomoto, Sakura, 17 years old, I came from here, Tomoeda, and moved to Canada after some problems I ran in here. And nobody! And I say nobody, is going near my man am I clear?" She said smirking at them while yelling at the others, in her head obviouslym to shut up, then looked at Eriol, seeing that he also had a smirk on his face.

In the other classes, you could see Robin, Anna, Chrissie, Steven ,Sess and Yasha cringing while presenting themselves, hum, while Robin, Anna, Chrissie, Steven AND Yasha were presenting themselves.

The last sentence of both Sakura's and Eriol's speeches got them to smirks as well, when they constated that they weren't only leading Syaoran and Tomoyo on. Both heir and heiress unknowing that's it. One thing that Sakura's still dense about was relationships! And Eriol's with her this time, it seems.

After school, they had met with Amon at Harry's, who was surprised to see so much unknown faces at his restaurant/coffee, he was used to the same people each time, even at night.

When they arrived there, Amon merely nodded to them and he received the same salutation by all of them.

After they all sat down, Robin begun to talk, since she was the only one accustomed to him.

"Mr. Masawi, as you know, we are completely clueless as to who is the last guardian right now and ..." As she continued to talk, Amon was thinking 'Since when did she acquired such a business tone?' He turned towards her friends and they where as surprised as him, at least, the males where, and the Li Clan's heir wasn't doing any better than himself. But they all seemed, excluding the Li's heir, to keep a business face, with surprise in their eyes...

"Mr. Masawi? Are you listening?" Asked Robin

"Sorry Rob-"

"Ms. Sena please."

"Sorry Ms. Sena, you may continue" Amon was shocked, 'Did she just asked me to call her, Robin, Ms. Sena?'

"As you may know, the earth's element guardian is still undiscovered, in hiding we believe, and it is urgent that we find this guardian. While we're waiting patiently, a vortex has be opened in front of our very house last night. And we doubt that the only place where portal like that one were located. And we have not a single clue, of who this could be." She explained all over again.

The mysterious hunter took a look around him and found she wasn't lying, yet it seems that the Syaoran boy wasn't informed before now.

"So I am asking you if you've been feeling weird, if anything unnatural happenned to you or around you this days? Or when I've been gone?" Asked his ex-partner

"No" He curtly answers

"Well thank you, I guess we will take our leaves now" Said Robin "And it is heart warming to constat that something would never change" she continued, looking at him as she got up and left, after waving to master Harry (is that how they call him?) with Steven after her.

Amon looked surprised at her last reply.

"I will be coming..." Trailed Chrissie as the others left.

As Amon got up as well, he felt a hand stopping him, he looked down and realised that one of the oldest friend of his beloved was still here.

"Yes?"

"You're sure that you haven't been feeling anything strange since Robin left?" She asked quietly

"I assure you that I have not" He said, denying an event that happened some months ago.

"Do not lie, it may be the end... Only things would change, if we ever find this last guardian . We can't be victorious without him. Think about it, contact us" She gave him various business cards with their names on it, "Robin would kill me for this little stunt but keep it, may be useful one of these days." Then she left without another word.

'What?'

'Do not lie Hunter' He looked around him to find the voice but only spotted the look that Chrissie was sending him at the doorway.

Outside the cafe.

"Hum... Guys?" Started Syaoran after Chrissie got out as he remembered something from their second meeting

"What?" Answered Sakura kind of rudely

"Just a 'out-of-nowhere' question? Why was Sakura tensed when you presented Yue to Sesshoumaru's father?"

"I going to explain that to you later ok?" Said Anna as her thoughts drifted to the past, a single memory...

(You can skip from here to the end of the flash back)

Flashback

Sakura's and Eriol's guardians just arrived to Canada and their mansion, and they were presenting them.

"This is Rubymoon, and this Spinel Sun" Said Eriol as Ruby jumped and started to glomp Yasha and Sess, getting growls out of Chrissie and Anna, which she heard and immediatly jumped off them, scared.

"That's Yue and Cerberus. Oh and by the way, remind me to lock the fridge while Cerberus is here"Said Sakura making the girls giggled, the guys plus Spinel smirked and Kero was pouting.

"I'm Chrissie and this my best friend Anna"

"The name's Yasha and the icesicle beside me is my brother, Sess"

"I'm Robin, please to meet you"

"Well, there's finally people with manners around here" Said Spinel Sun turningh toward the other guardians.

Yet Yue still have to talk and Anna made it obvious.

"Hey you're name's Yue right? I'm Anna!" She said cheerfully, but was she suprised when he took her hand and kissed it saying "It's a pleasure to meet you my lady"

Sakura, Eriol, Cerberus, Ruby, Spinel, Chrissie, Robin, Yasha, but mostly Eriol, Cerberus, Ruby, Spinel and Sakura, were shocked. Never in a million years had they seen Yue this gentlemanly?

And Sess was damned mad and saw red, considering his eyes bled red, when he saw Anna blushed a little after. It made him growl louder than both Chrissie's and Anna's growls combined. And damn, were they loud!

Yue looked up at him and nodded as a greeting.

"Anyway, I'm Chrissie, nice meeting you" She said, she leaned towards his ears a little and whispered "Oh and you better not do that again, her man's damn possessive." Earning a growl from Yasha as well "Mine as well, it seems"

The moon guadian looked disapointed for a second when he was told the lady was taken but nodded nonetheless.

Sakura and Eriol could already sense the trouble coming, unfortunately for them. They were wondering why those things always happened to them? How do they always get into these messes?

One year had passed, everybody noticed that Yue has a certain attraction toward Anna but it wasn't mutual. Sess, who was usually the calm type, was always seething in his presense. Kind of like how Inuyasha is with Chrissie when Travis is around her.

One day, he actually dared to make a move on her.

"Lady Anna?" Asked Yue

"Huh yes? Oh and stop calling me Lady Anna please!" Pleaded Anna, behind her, Sess was seething, like always!

"Anything for the Lady if she accept to go out with me on a date." He said

After he said that, silence passed between all the friends. You can see Sess' eyes turning red, Anna shocked, Sakura, Eriol and the other guardians embarrased.

"Sorry? I must of misunderstood!"

"No you did not, I will gladly take you out."

"As beat me in a fight right?" She wasn't naive! Anna was just trying to deny his invitation, what!

"No, as in going out for dinner" Bad answer Yue, a sword nearly slashed him in two but he dodged. A fight between a demon and an angel/guardian has errupted. But soon enough, Sakura and Anna was between both of them, effectively stopping their fight.

Later on, all the guardians has left to Japan again, embarrased by their comrade. And another fight, one between Anna and Sess, took place.

Five weeks later, both still hadn't talked after their fight. Sakura and Eriol were feeling guilty, that must have been the only fight they have been in since their arrival, and supposingly the first since they had been together, accorded to Chrissie and Yasha.

Even after they made up, the reincarnation and the Card mistress were still feeling guilty, and nothing the couple said was making them feel better.

End flashback

(Ok you can read again.)

"Ok then. Oh and why don't you guys have supper with me later?" Said Syaoran as he got in his jade colored Mercedes Benz. " We'll go out" He was hoping that they will accept, he wished to spend more time with his Sakura.

'Hold on boy, she's not yours yet!'

'She will be!'

"Yo cousin, it not healthy talking to themselves you know." Whispered Anna so only him would be able to hear her.

"Sure why not?" Eriol has answered for them all, even if he knew of his descendant's motive. Heck, they all knew! And nobody, I mean nobody, missed Sakura's glare, victims? Both Eriol AND Syaoran.

After Sakura's glaring spree, they all left to do their business, in couples. Reminding themselves on the little trick Eriol and Sakura played on their class, they took eachother's hand and left first. The other minus Syaoran was laughing inside and giggling or chuckling outside for effect on Syaoran.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Asked Chrissie to the others just to piss Syaoran off even more.

"Yup/Yes/Ya/Indeed" replied everybody but Syaoran who simply said "No" then left. After he left, everybody minus Sess cracked up, laughing as hard as they could. He only started to laugh once he was inside his car, along with Anna since she didn't brought her car with her. Actually, none of the girls brought their cars with them.

"Sakura and Eriol got him good, don't you think so?" Asked Chrissie

"Yup" Said Yasha

"And the fact they look good together, even more hein?"

"Yes...What! You're not playing matchmaker again are you Chrissie?" He groaned unaware that Steven and Sess were saying exactly the same thing at the same time, different tones that's it.

"Why not? They look good together!"

"Looking good together doesn't immediatly means that they love eachother koi"

"Yes it does!" Yasha raised an eyebrow "Ok it doesn't but let me try!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes wait I didn't meant that one!"

"You said Yes! Only that one counted"

"Fine but if anything happens I'm not helping! To warn you, there IS a risk that they would end up breaking their friendship so choose well."

"Feh! I'm the ultime MATCHMAKER along with Anna that's it!" She said making Yasha sweat drop.

"Chrissie..."

"What?"

"Arg! Nothing!"

"Fine meanie..."

"I'm starting to believe that as she grows, her brain is becoming more little" Yasha whispered, fortunately Chrissie didn't heard him.

Scene changes (same converstion/ changed)

With Sess and Anna

They had finished to laugh of the little show their friends put up just then.

"Eriol and Sakura are funny _together_ aren't they?" Said Anna, her eyes gleaming, putting emphasis on together.

Sess just happened to be see it and already was shaking his head "You're not playing matchmaker again are you Anna?"

"But why not? They are a match from heaven!" That come back had Sess' left eyebrow raised

"A match from heaven?"

"Well yea!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Stop that, already, don't wanna start a yes/no match! Anyway, just let me try! I'm sure Chrissie and Robin will help me! Plus we're experts! See how Robin and Steven are happy together!"

'At least, one of them is'

"And that's exactly why I don't want you to try."

"Why? Isn't Robin and Steven happy together? They are..." 'Not, only Steven' Thought Anna

"Well yes. But because it isn't of our matters! Plus, you two weren't the one who helped them! They did it themselves!"

"It is! Those two are our friends, I want to see them happy! And what does it matters that Robin and Steven got together themsleves, we introduced them!" Sweat Drop from Sess here.

"And what of you girls messed up? And it is not the same thing!"

"We won't! Plus yes it is!"

"How do you know that? By the way, can we stick to one conversation at a time!"

"Didn't I said we're experts? We never failed. Oh sure why not!" (A/N Sweat drop from me!)

"There's a first time to every thing, you know."

"Please!" She made cute puppy eyes to convinced him

"Stop that, I can't resist you like that. Fine then, go on your love field then!... _Why do I even put up with her sometimes?_" He whispered the last part so that Anna wouldn't hear him.

Scene changes (same converstion/ changed)

With Steven and Robin

Their ride was in light silence until Robin started the same conversation as Anna and Chrissie.

"Hey doesn't Sakura and Eriol are a good couple?" Asked Robin

"Hum yes why?" Answered Steven unsured

"Well, the girls and me could play matchmakers..."

"Ok now I know where this converstion is going to. Robin? You're not playing matchmakers now are you Robin? Don't you think you should let them go to eachother **without **us pushing them?"

"Mou there's no fun in that!"

"Their love lives isn't that amusing either should I remind you!"

"Well yea! But still I want to help them! They're my friends, because they're not going anywhere with that right now! And we both now, actually, we all know that they like eachother" She explained to him like he was a little child.

"Well, that's proves that they don't need your help..." 'Ok I said the wrong thing!'

"No! That actually proves they need it!"

"Urg! Robin let Fate and Destiny act ok! Anyway, I doubt we even have time for playing with thir love life anyway! We have a mission to accomplish."

"We're not playing with their love life! We're simply helping them." Stated Robin 'Plus letting Fate and Destiny act never been the best choice. Urg! I have to stop thinking about Amon...Easier said then done! I will see him everyday now!'

"Same shit to me, especially with Chrissie and Anna"

'Heard ya!' Screamed the two girls, they just finished their conversation themselves.

'Damn' he thought 'I'm in for deep shit ain't I?'

'Yup'

"Damn!"

"What is it Steven?" Asked Robin

"Anna and Chrissie heard me... Sometimes, I'm doubting that they're humans" And just then, he cringed again.

"Stop talking, about them, then it will be alright. Plus we don't want to get into a car accident because they're screaming into your head now do we?" Asked Robin

"Won't be a first then but" He was cringing again

"No but! Anyway, back to our conversation, please! Let me try!"

"No!"

"But why?"

"Cause you girls are going to let them get together without any of your pushing!"

"Come on! Plus Anna I can still feel Anna and Chrissie in your head." As she gave him the puppy eyes and taunted him.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you mess up!"

"Fine! But I won't fail, I promise!"

Syaoran's point of view

Why does everybody think Sakura and Hiiragizawa makes a good couple? Hiiragizawa is too cunning for my pure, beautiful and kind Sakura. I'm going to win her back no matter what! And the heck, I'm going to find the last guardian to prove her how strong I am! Huh, no actually I am going to beat that mixed guy then she would see she will more in security than she would be with that reincarnation! Yes! That should prove her!

End of P.O.V

End of chapter!

XtopangelX: Hey Hey! How are you all? Ok I'm perky cuz I finished the chapter... But I ain't even half through the chapter of Old Renew Love!

Review time:

Muffin Girl Sami: Yup Sakura is going to be pair up with Syaoran. Actually, original pairing ain't my speciality! Lol! But thanks for reviewing! And liking it for sure!

FlowerLover: Hein? I'm the one who doesn't get it right now! What do you mean by 'i reviewd to ALL the chapters, and i only see 3!' Anyway, I'm sorry for updating so late. What two months later? Oh I don't know anymore! Anyway! I just finished school a week ago. I hyad to take exams and everything... Anyway here it is the new chapter!


	8. Thinking deep, and gold diggers

**To choose and survive**

**XtopangelX: Ok this chapter is mostly about the dinner, and later on Amon. Some fancy stuffs coming so even more dresses descriptions than there already are ok!**

Chapter 8: Thinking deep, and gold diggers

They were dressing up for the supper that they will have with Syaoran, he reminded them that it was formal, and unfortunately for Sakura, Tomoyo was going to be there.

Anna, being a designer, had insisted that she designed the dresses in Sakura's The Create book, and well, that the guys wear Armani suits. They simply thought she was over doing it, but they didn't say anything. Just thimking of what happened gave them the chills. Sakura still remembered...

Flashback –1 year ago

"I can't believe it! Holly's getting married in three weeks! And she's only 18 years old! She's still so young!" Squealed a girl with hazel-colored eyes and blond hair.

"Yea well! She's lucky, I mean Chris is a good guy, right Crystal?" Said Sakura, as she sprinted into the room, looking around her. She was trying to NOT get into Anna's way. She insisted to make every girls' dresses. She, of course, was, by chance, in another room each time she sensed Anna coming.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO! COME HERE IMMEDIATLY!"

"Damn" she whispered

"Anna?" Crystal asked with laughter in her eyes

"Anna!" Sakura screamed, seeing her behind Crystal

"You come back here immediatly!" She yelled back "Or I call Touya and tell him you've found a very perverted boyfriend like Miroku for exemple and you're considering eloping with him even though you're only 17 (A/N the day she left Japan was a month before her birthday so she's 17 now.and that you're actually pregnant, so that he bring a whole army here to stop you, kill every male near you, but our guys, in sight, and call you KAIIJU!"

"Fine I'm coming."

'Damn it! She found threats for everybody, she really shouldn't be a designer, more like a blackmailing mistress! And a good one at that!'

End of Flashback

Sakura's present dress was a pale peach colored spaghetti straps. It has two layers. The one underneath was of peach-colored silk that end between her feet and knees. And the second layer is a pale peach almost transparent material that was ankle lenght. It was cut in the middle from the bottom to her knees, exposing the silk underneath. It was tight at the top and start getting loose right after the hips. Accompanied with a matching purse and pair of stilettos. Light make-up made of pale pink lip-gloss, mascara and pale blue eye shadow that's almost invisible. And her hair was down. With small diamonds stud earrings and a golden necklace with a diamond heart, graciousty of Eriol a little before, to get at Syaoran, as jewellery, she was stunning!

Robin's dress was, as she choose, black. Also with spaghetti straps, there were red roses going from the bottom to her knees. Two cuts at each side of her knees again. Other than that, it was a plain pitch black dress, yet it was elegant. So, all in all, it was still a beautiful dress. It wasn't really tight like Sakura's but it wasn't loose either, that's it until the hips. It was semi tight at the top that's it! One inch black high thin heels with a black leather purse. Make up consisting only of of uncolored lip gloss and a small quantity of blush, it wasn't extravagant, yet elegant, like her dress! She wasn't sporting any jewellery but a simple jade bracelet. She let her hair down with a black crystal butterfly hair clip.

Chrissie's dress was purple, a rose's purple, it was a strapless dress. It also has a silk black rayed white belt-like material at the front of the dress, at the waist level. There was sparkles around the bottom parts of the dress that didn't have any cuts on it due to the fact that it was only tight on the top. If you close the light, you'll see silver sparkles coming from the dress. The dress came to her knees and had small golden dragons embroderies at the two side of her waist. The dress was completed by knees lenght black pointed high heels boots and a black purse. Her make up was a light red blush, blue eye shadow and red lip gloss. Her jewellery was made of a golden necklace with a star-shaped amethyst and golden hoop earrings. Her hair was up into a low ponytail.

The dress Anna designed for herself was a royal blue color at the top and it was becoming black at the bottom, gradually. It was a halter dress. Because of the color's arrangement there were no embroyderies. She made so that the back was starting lower than normal and there were unseen glitters on the rest of the back. There was only one cut at the right side of the bottom, starting from the end and mesuring ten centimeters. The dress was ankles lenght. Completed with a pair of knee lenght pointed heels boots of two inches that nobody actually saw and a midnight blue purse. Light make up consisted of only light pink lip gloss. Silver loops earrings and a silver necklace with a crescent moon at the end were her jewellery.

The boys were all wearing Armani suits. They were all black. But the inside shirt for Eriol, was midnight blue, for Steven, was white, for Sess, was silver, and for Yasha was a velvet brown/golden.

After they all got into the new hummers Sess and Yasha got. A silver one for Sess and a red one for Yasha. Anna, Robin and Travis were with Sess and Sakura, Eriol and Chrissie were with Yasha. When they got to the Li mansion, they saw Tomoyo standing outside with Syaoran, talking to him. Chrissie and Yasha turned to Sakura and Eriol and saw that they were officially glowing with malice, this night is going to be hell of a night.

Tomoyo was wearing a white shoulder-off dress, knee lenght, with flowers enbroderies all over the dress. She obviously made the dress herself because it was signed Tomoyo in well written letters at the right bottom. Make up consisting of dark red lip stick and mascara. Also she was wearing a pair of siver stilletos and and matching purse. No particular jewellery but stud purple gems earrings and a bracelet.

They were going to a Italian restaurant called '_Lucio_', a restaurant 'huppé'(in french).

At the dinner

Syaoran was marvelling at Sakura's beauty while Sakura was glaring at both him and Tomoyo, occasionlly sending one to Eriol because it was him who dragged them all in this dinner. Other than the constant glares around the table, the dinner was very tensed, almost nobody spoke a single word except for some presentations.

"So Sakura, how have you been this past years?" Asked Tomoyo timidly, watching Chrissie, she glared at her just for the heck of it and also, she have came to despise her for what she did, and Eriol and Sakura were also glaring at her.

Sakura's glare became a little malicious but it was still there and she responded "Why, recovering from a broken heart and you? I supposed you were good with your boyfriend. By the way, I feel more comfortable having only my **FRIENDS** calling me Sakura.", emphasis on friends.

Tomoyo winced at the answer while the other around her, excluding Syaoran, smirked. 'She doesn't know that Syaoran and me are no more' thought Tomoyo "yea... And you Er..." Stopping when she saw something in his eyes that told her to call him something else that his given name. "And you Hiiragizawa?"

"Just fine, little rough but fine." He simply said coldly.

'I guess I deserved the cold shoulder from them... Oh well... It's not like I haven't done anything wrong so that they would be all giddy up!' Thought Tomoyo

"Hum... Anna?" Asked Syaoran, trying to make conversaton, hesitantly mind you.

"Yes Syaoran? What do you want?" Answered the concernée

"Hum... Hum so how long have you been with Sess?"

"Taisho" Sess suddenly cut in

"Sorry?" Syaoran asked

"I only allow close friends and family to call me by my given name."

"Well, you're with my cousin, so don't that make us family?"

"No... not yet." He whispered the last part. But Anna caught it and wondered what it meant...

"Ok yeah... So how long have you to been together?"

"Years"

"How many?"

"A lot, and that's my final answer" Sess said

"oh..."

Seeing that the dinner wasn't going well, Robin tried to relax the atmosphere. How? She didn't knew herself, so she was sat there, thinking and eating only, praying that the dinner would be silent. But Syaoran had to asked another question.

"So both you and your brother are the heirs of the Taisho inc. Right?"

"yea..." Answered Yasha.

"So is that the reason my cousin and her friend are with you?" Bad question, and you're an idiot, Syaoran for asking it.

"Pardon me but WHAT?" Anna yelled

"Are you accusing us to be gold diggers?" Screamed Chrissie and both threw their napkings, that were on their laps and left the restaurant saying "We're in the cars."

Sakura, Eriol, Robin, Steven, Sess and Yasha was glaring at the pair before leaving on their own.

Syaoran muttered afterwards "It was only a joke"

"I don't think they found it really funny Syaoran"

"Point noticed already and I'm never making conversation again."

"I guess we should pay the addition then leave. Maybe they're still here. You can apologize"

"I doubt it but anyway, worth to try..."

Outside

The other were waiting outside the Hummers, waiting for the two couple to calm down.

"Anna, calm down." Said Sess

"No! I can't believe it, my own cousin accused me of being a gold digger because I'm with the one I love who happened to be rich! God damnit! I don't need your money! I HAVE MY OWN!" she yelled

"I know you're not with me because of my heritage, and if you want we could just beat him up." Said Sess

That made Anna look up at him weirdly.

"What?"

"You know, that's something Yasha would say?"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Well, at least you're not yelling anymore, my ears are still ringing."

"Sorry, had to take my anger out."

"Forgiven" And he leaned in to kiss her.

It was a whole other story, with Yasha and Chrissie in the other car

"Chrissie! Stop screaming! And calm down!"

"_NO, I JUST GOT INSULTED BACK THERE AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! I AIN'T NO GOLD DIGGER! HE BETTER GET THAT TROUGH HIS THICK SKULL, OR I'M GOING TO BEAT IT IN, NO MATTER WHAT ANNA WOULD SAY TO DEFEND HER COUSIN, EVEN THOUGH HE INSULTED HER AS WELL!"_

"I know, if you were, I doubt I would be here! Right?"

"Oh! You mean you were only with me for all those years because I'm not a gold digger. Well, that's a good one! I'm changing car!" And with that said, she left the car stomping

"NO CHRISSIE! I didn't mean it like that! Chrissie, come back!"

Outside

They watched as Chrissie stomped out of Yasha's car and directed herself toward Sess' opened the door got in and that's all! Huh... Chrissie?

The couple in there stopped kissing and looked at her surprised.

"Don't mind me, continue what you're doing."

"Hum Sess, mind getting out for a while, I need to talk to her, and send the girls in." Said Anna

"Sure" And he left.

"Hey Sakura, Robin, Anna want to see you in my car, she's calming Chrissie down."

"Sure, we're going now."

In the Hummer

As the door opened again, Sakura and Robin got in and started to calm Chrissie.

"What happened to you? You're damn tensed and frustrated" said Anna

"YASHA SAID THAT THE ONLY REASON HE'S WITH ME WAS BECAUSE I WASN'T A GOLD DIGGER!" she screamed so loudly that they heard it out there, where Syaoran and Tomoyo just got out of the restaurant.

"I'm sure he didn't meant it that way. How exactly did he said that?" Asked Robin

"And I quote _' I know, if you were, I doubt I would be here! Right?' _"She said

"Ok that doesn't make any sense, so the whole conversation please?" Demanded Sakura

"Yea well... I was screaming about how I got insulted back there by being called a gold digger then he said that sentence."

"Chrissie, he really didn't meant it that way! I promise" Said Robin

"How can you, girls, be so sure?"

"How long have you've been together? Since we're back on the subject... anyway, answer me." Asked Anna

"Since I've met him"

"And that was when?" Asked Anna

"Well, when I was thirteen."

"So that means you've been with him for more than seven years, and I doubt he would have been with you for that much time just because you weren't a gold digger. I didn't know him as long as you did but Yasha's not that kind of person" said Robin

"And he's not really the smoothest with his words" said Sakura "So you can't blame him if his tentative to try calming you didn't work."

"Perhaps... But it wouldn't hurt to play a little bit right girls?" Said Chrissie with a malicious glint in her eyes that DID scared the other girls.

"What do you have in mind Chrissie?" Asked Sakura

"You girls go out there saying that you haven't calmed me yet, and that we're going to take this car to ride back home, ONLY girls in this car ok?"

"Yup" they chorused

"Now shoo! I'm still frustrated!" Said Chrissie, trying not to giggle.

"I'm with that! Girls?" Said Anna when she was leaving the car

"Coming!"

Outside

They saw that Syaoran and Tomoyo had already exited the restaurant and was standing there so Sakura turned toward her friends said "Girls? Up for a little shower of culpabilities for dear Syaoran?"

"Never been more ready" said Anna, glaring at her cousin.

"Let's go!" Said Sakura

They walked toward Yasha, frowning a little.

"Hey Yash!" Called Robin

"So how is she!"

"Sorry Yash, but she isn't going to calm down before a long time and she doesn't want no guy in the car either" Said Sakura

"So Sess, mind if we take your car keys and you go ride with your brother?"

"I don't wanna hear Chrissie scream so ok!"

"I HEARD YOU! MEN! ALL THE SAME!" they all heard Chrissie screamed in the car.

The girls except Tomoyo were fighting a growing laughter while the boys winced.

"You take the keys!" Said Sess while quickly giving his keys to his girlfriend.

"Ok"

"Hum Anna?" Asked Syaoran

"Hey girls I don't know for you, but I don't wanna hear babbling all night so we're leaving?" Asked Anna

"Damn yea! We ain't got the best company tonight." Yelled Yasha

"TALKING ABOUT YOUR NON-GOLD DIGGER GIRLFRIEND!" Yelled Chrissie again while Syaoran was cringing, knowing that was directed to him while Sakura noticed a flash at the corner of her eyes, but she let that passed for a street light that just broke.

"Nope? We leave now, I ain't risking my relationship no more because of a brat's words anymore" muttered Yasha

"Yeah, how about we go RIGHT now, the air's stinking with culpability anyway!" Said Sakura to the girls "Oh and Yash? Anna was talking to the girls back then."

"Hum... Girls?" Begun Syaoran

"Come on girls! This place's stinking anyway." Said Anna and they all left, girls and boys.

"Damn it! I didn't even got the chance to apologize!" Said Syaoran

"Oh well, there's still next time" Soothed Tomoyo

"Yeah well I wanted some more time with MY Sakura!"

"Yours?"

"Well! She will be mine! Again!" Exclaimed Syaoran, throwing his fist in the air while Tomoyo sweat dropped.

In the silver hummer

"(giggles) You should have seen Yasha's face when he heard you scream, that was way too funny!" Said Anna

"And girls, you know what I enjoyed the most? It was-" Said Sakura before Robin cut her off

"When your cheating ex-boyfriend cringed."

"Yup! You read my mind sweetie!" Sakura joked

"I did!" Then Robin started to laugh a little.

"Damn I keep forgetting that we all could!" Exclaimed Sakura

"I know!"

"Stop reading my mind!" Sakura screamed

"I didn't!" Said Robin, smirking

"Grrr!"

"Huh girls?" Said Anna "Keep it down, Chrissie's driving!"

"What does THAT means?" Screamed Chrissie as she turned to look at them

"Nothing! The road Chrissie, the road!" Screamed the three girls at the same time.

"Fine!" And she looked just in time to stop at a red light AND from crossing the line between the go's line and the return's line. Just after she said "It's not like I'm driving incorrectly anyway" earning herself disbelieving glances. "What!"

The girls in the car just shook their heads and looked at the road, knowing that Chrissie was too stubborn to admit that she wasn't driving correctly back there!

"Oh by the way, it's a waste that nobody took a picture of Li's face back there" Said Sakura not noticing Chrissie's smirk.

"Oh but we do, my dear, we do!" The blonde told her

"We do?" said the three girls at the same time

"Didn't you noticed a flash back there?"

"No" answered Anna and Robin

"So that was you!" exclaimed Sakura

"You saw a flash and didn't told us?" Asked Robin

"I passed that as a broken street light! And anyway, it was just Chrissie's camera!" She defended herself

"But what if it was a portal!" Robin retorqued

"Well it wasn't! AND portals doesn't make flashes, they're black!"

"Gosh, you're older than me and I feel like I'm talking to a child" the youngest of the four girls said, exasperated

"Hey!"

"What, it's the truth! So deal with it! Anyway, we're here!"

Backward, boys' car

"Damn, Chrissie's mad at me!" Yelled Yasha.

Fortunately, they all decided to let Eriol drive, at Yasha's protest of course.

"Stop yelling would ya! I'm trying to concentrate on the road here!" Said Eriol

"Well, sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm risking that my girlfriend breaks up with me!" Yelled Yasha again

"Woaw!" Suddenly said Eriol, and it wasn't because of Yasha and they knew it!

"What is it Eriol?" Asked Steven

"Do you think Chrissie's driving right now?" He asked back

"I doubt, why do you ask?" Asked Sess

"Look in front of us" He commanded

They could see Sess'car swerving a lot.

"MY CAR!" Yelled Sess, making Eriol swerve a bit himself.

But as he yelled, the cars were both back on the right track, to Sess' relief.

"Hey don't you care that Anna's inside, with all our girls?" Asked Yasha

"Yes I do why?"

"Well, you scream for your car but not for the people inside"

"Well, maybe because I know they aren't going to get hurt, they've got strong and fast reflexes. But they won't protect my precious car one bit!"

"Precious? You just bought it!" Asked Steven

"My point, the newer it is, the more precious it is. That proves how precious got it?"

"Nope, that only proves that you have money from head to toe, and you know damn well how to use it." Said Steven while Eriol and Yasha cracked up laughing, forgettin about the girls.

They continued to joke around until they arrived at the mansion to see Chrissie stomping into the mansion, Chrissie with a stubborn look on her face, muttering something about driving incorrectly, Sakura with a annoyed face and Robin just shaking her head, Anna, well, she was also shaking her head.

"Robin?" Asked Steven while marching up to her and putting his arms around her waist "What happened?"

"Two words, stubborn girls" And with that, she left as well, leaving behind four confused guys.

Rewind back all night, someone in his appartement

He was at his place and there were beers around. He have developped a drinking habit during the past two years, since he gave up finding Robin.

He was thinking about what happened at Harry's. Just before leaving, that Chrissie girl surprised him when she communicated with him through his mind. He didn't know she was able to do that. His mind drifted of toward Robin. It seems that anything or anyone that Robin had came into contact with would remind him of his ex-partner. Even going to places like the church or the park would remind him of Robin.

Snapping back to reality by the sounds of alley cats screeching outside of his building, he has gone back to the initial subject, this threat they all talked about, this prophecy, was it that important?

He chuckled in the dark. There he was, supposingly a calculting leader, taking everything seriously, every sounds and just everything! He was asking himself about how important is a prophecy. Before leaving, Chrissie had said they may either win or lose, depending of the last guardian... They all believed that to be him, even his beloved.

She knew he hated witches! Well, most of them. So why did she even bother? Did she want to see me? Damn all those questions! He just wanted to know.

Well, there wasn't only witches that roamed Earth it seemed.

Yes, there were some strange events that occured, but what events isn't strange when you're a witch hunter.

Oh why couldn't he accept it! Each time he feels anger, he could feel the earth shaking a little, this also goes for when he was frustrated, or anything related to impatience as well. But that could just be him shaking right?

He couldn't face the fact that he was a witch, so he was thinking of every logical reason possible for what happened, everytime. But now... After what they told him, can he actually meet them without feeling guilty of not telling them?

Yet, would he be even seeing them again, after he told them he had no power at all, did they lot all interest of interrogating him?

Oh! He need help now.

He once overheard a conversation between Miho and Dojima, though he was confused about it. They were talking about feelings and everything related to that. This has never been his strenght, maybe that's what drove Robin away.

He often wondered about that, why did she left? Sure Miho said that she read her mind and it was all about him shooting at her, but that was only to make her sleep. She understood that right? She should have!

Oh! Where were his thought leading? He didn't know himself...

God, he was lost... All over, All again

End of chapter

XtopangelX: That's it! Another chapter finished! I don't know for you, but the Amon thing is pretty deep for me, too deep. I wrote it but I'm not sure anymore, I ain't a deep girl ok! And I actually have Sakura's dress draw on paper, unfortunately I do not have a scanner! Even thought I feel like I focus too much on dresses, especially on Sakura's description. And purple roses existed, my friend asked that question, look up at google!

Reviews!

Kawaii Rubber Ducky: Yup Saki's gonna be with Eriol! Lol! Thnx for reviewing!

Sniff. Sniff! I'm not getting any reviews but one!


	9. Untitled Chappie

To choose and survive

Author: XtopangelX

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Witch Hunter Robin nor Card Captor Sakura... Nor Sess and Yasha, nor some people that's going to come in this chapter or next one…………………. (Breakdown and cries...)

I WANT TO OWN THEM... Damn! (Run away from lawyers yelling about the laws and everything) No, I don't want to!

XtopangelX: Kinda long since I updated last time isn't it? Since the last updates I made where just edited chapters... Oh by the way, if you haven't noticed yet, after 8 chapters, Robin's really OOC. And the enemy will not appear in this chapter before you believe that when you read and Sess and Yasha would be Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, since that's always what I'm typing in the end.

Now let's read.

Chapter 9

Amon was in Raven's Flat, his colleagues were looking at him weirdly. Ever since that meeting at the Kinomoto's, their leader was acting weirder than before.

Just after Robin left, two years ago, he turned from, mysterious hunter to mysterious and often drunk hunter.

But since yesterday, he changed back, somehow, affected by Robin's returned. Also, he seemed perturbed by that man beside her, this Steven.

They all knew Anna Quach, the designer and Li clan's member, Chrissie Graves, the singer and band member, Inuyasha Taisho, youngest heir to the Taisho inc. and band member, Sesshomaru Taisho, eldest heir to the Taisho inc., Sakura Kinomoto, the model and the heiress to Kinomoto inc., Eriol Hiiragizawa, the heir to the Hiira inc., being that most people couldn't say their family name, they put it short.

But Steven Myers, no one famous, well neither was Robin, doesn't seems to be really fitting in with them. None of them knew how those two knew them. As far as they knew, Robin never got connection outside Italy. They have asked Father Juliano, but when he saw the number and the caller I.D, Chrissie Graves, he told them to mind their own business and stop chasing Robin.

A very unusual thing to say for a Father. They replied that maybe she's hurt but he just pointed towards the door.

"So what do we do about this?" Asked Michael  
"I truly don't know" Said Sakaki  
"I know that Robin and all them are hiding something from us… I mean there's no way she changes that fast, yeah two years but still!" Said Dojima  
"Two years can do a lot Yurika!" Said Miho  
"Not that much! I mean where the innocent Robin we knew and loved is?"  
"Maybe she was never that innocent to begin with, chasing witches every day of her life. Even we can't take that, so she took the easy way out, she left…" Stated Karasuma  
"You're wrong" Amon hadn't talk during the whole conversation but now, as soon he opened his mouth, everybody just stared again.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Karasuma  
"Robin's not weak." After that said, he turned around and left, leaving dumbfound hunters in his wake.

"So, guys? What are we gonna do today?" Asked Chrissie  
"Don't know, don't care!" Said Sakura "Now let me sleep!"

Oh, you noticed she was in Sakura's room, while the young Card mistress was still sleeping. Well, she would have been if she wasn't interrupted by most of the gang coming in.

"C'mon Saki! It's Saturday! We gotta go out don't we!" Said Anna  
"No! Not a 7 o'clock in the morning!" Sakura groaned out  
"Oh, we get up earlier than that back in Canada! So why don't you wake up now!" Said Robin  
"Because time isn't the same here and there. So technically! It might be night time there. So leave me alone! Got jet lag!"  
'OK, she got us alright! But…'  
"Yeah well, it might also be noon so you're coming with us so get dress!" Yelled Anna "Or you become my personal model for the next three years!"

By now, Sakura was already shooing them from her room, trying to get dress as fast as possible. She wasn't going to become her personal model for three years hell, even if you put a knife at her throat.

"Ok I'm ready!" She yelled to the other side of the door.  
"Great going!" Said Chrissie "You really freaked her out!"  
"HMPF! I don't see what so bad about being my personal model? So you guys tell me!" She whined, scrutinizing every girl around them.  
"Huh… Well… I" Robin started, careful to not say the wrong thing but too bad.  
"What…" Saved by Sakura's yell and her coming out of her room.  
'They're lucky!' Anna thought, and pouted then sensed somebody coming, a red aura. "Hm, Chrissie! Yasha's coming!"  
"Thanks, remember; I'm still angry at him."

Just as she said that, a young man, well, demon, with doggy ears on top of his head came in the hallway they were in, humming and saw his girlfriend glaring at him and gulped.

"Hmpf!" She turned and left, the others following in her steps.  
'Great, what did I do again? ... Oh yea, that Li guy!' he thought. Growling when his thoughts fell on Syaoran, he promised to make him pay.

Because of Chrissie and Robin's comment on being Anna's model, they let her choose where to go, and believe it or not. It's not the mall. Well, yea, it does include shopping in a mall, but they were going somewhere else as of now. Like to a certain fancy breakfast restaurant. (What?) So they simply borrowed certain cards from Sesshoumaru for afterwards. What! They are innocent! Declared the judge!

At the restaurant

"So what are you girls going to do about Syaoran?" Asked Robin  
"What do you mean?" Asked the three girls at the same time.  
"Well, he humiliated Anna and Chrissie and cheated on Sakura, so knowing you girls, you aren't just going to let it go like that." She responded  
"Then you're right, but as of yet, I don't have any idea…. At least, I put him under the guys training… Under Sesshomaru's and Eriol's training" Said Chrissie  
"Add Yasha to that mix, I just know that Inuyasha would love to train him… Well, if he actually last a second with them."  
"Yeah right, as if." Said Sakura  
"You really don't believe in him at all huh?" Said Anna smirking  
"He's dead to me" She said coldly  
"Whoa whoa. Let the being cold stuff to Sesshomaru and go back to your cheerful self would you?" Said Chrissie "Anyway, you gonna get a boyfriend soon? Or are you waiting for a CERTAIN SOMEBODY…"  
"Like who?" Asked Sakura  
"I don't know… Maybe a blue hair boy, blue eyes and English native?" Said Chrissie  
"I do not like Eriol!"  
"Who said I was talking about Eriol?" Said Chrissie, innocently  
"Grrr!" Growled Sakura before stomping out of the restaurant.

The girls that were still inside looked at each other then started to laugh. After a little while, they saw Sakura, red face, leaning against her pink Mustang.

"Hurry up! I want parking place at the mall!" She said, before slamming her car door and leaving.

The others sighed before getting in theirs and following her in their own cars, going as fast as they can to catch up with her.

When they got there, they all parked and got into the mall. Which they quickly realized was an error, first Anna was too excited and secondly, Tomoyo was there, and not to mention saw them as well, and that she was coming their direction.

"Hey, girls!" She called them, a big smile on the face  
"What do you want?" Asked Sakura, gaining the cold face she mastered after being around Sess too long, as did Robin, Chrissie and especially Anna. Oh come on! They're dating!  
"I just saw you and thought that I might be polite and come over to greet you girls…" She trailed her sentence, feeling unwelcome in their close little circle, a circle that she could have been in, but not anymore.  
"Well, it's a little late for being polite, reason? My ex cheated on me with you while you're supposed to be my best friend and cousin, which I'm ashamed of. AND! We don't want you here" Said Sakura, before leaving, the girls on her toes.

They actually felt bad for Tomoyo but she did deserved what she's getting.

Behind them, a certain raven hair girl had already broken down to tears.

"Sakura" they heard her whimper"It's Kinomoto!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder.  
"Well, that makes it a great way to start the day doesn't it girls?" Asked Chrissi  
"Sure is" Said Anna "So…" Re-gaining her excitement, much to their displeasure "We came her to shop right? So let's shop till we drop! C'mon girls!" She yelled, already running for the closest store.  
'DAMN!' thought all three girls 'Why us?'"I heard that!"  
'Damn!'

After going shopping, and spending Sesshomaru' credit cards to a max, they finally go home to find all the guys glaring at them.

"What?" Asked Sakura  
"Where were you!" Yelled Eriol  
"At the mall" She answered  
"You were at the mall again?" Asked Inuyasha  
"It's not of your business dog boy!" Huffed Chrissie, going to her room directly  
"I swear I will that Li boy right after we stop that evil dude!" Said Inuyasha, running to Chrissie to be forgiven  
"Evil dude…" Said Steven

In the background, the girls were all laughing and the boys were looking at them.

"She's not really angry is she?" Asked Sesshomaru  
"Nope" Said Anna  
"Now, didn't we say that we have to know where you're going before you go?" Asked Eriol  
"No you didn't, why missed Sakura?" Asked Robin  
"What, I… That's it! I give up on those girls!" Eriol said, throwing his arms in the air and left the room, face as red as a tomato  
"ROBIN! I'm going to kill you!" Sakura said as both she and Robin dropped their bags and begun running after the other  
"So Anna, did you girls put a dent in my cards again?" Asked Sesshomaru  
"Well" she started innocently "I'm sure I could find a way to make up to you right?"

The rest of the evening continued like this, until they were called for another meeting, this time at the Li Mansion.

They decided that oil was expensive and rarer these days, no matter how rich you are, so they just took the 2 hummers. Of course, they separated Sakura from both Eriol and Robin for now.

At the mansion

"What's so important that you have to call us in?" Asked Sesshomaru

Those were seating I the living room were surprised to hear the dog demon at the doorway. They didn't hear them coming in, all but Toga at least.

"We found another body not far from where you've been attacked" Said Karasuma "We drew a map and pointed all the locations. It seems to form a certain form."  
"What form?" Asked Chrissie  
"A crescent moon" She answered

That struck both brothers hard. The crescent moon was their family crest; could they be trying to take over their powers?

"You two okay? You seem pale" Said Syaoran  
"Don't talk to us runt!" Shouted Inuyasha after snapping out of his stupor, still holding a grudge against the Li heir  
"What did I do to-…? You know what? I didn't talk!" He said, after remembering what happened at the dinner last time  
"Damn right-"  
"Boys! Swear Inu, you're even more childish than Shippo when he's whining!" Said a voice by the entrance of the room

The group recognized that voice, abruptly turned around and saw a medium length black haired blue eyed girl standing there with a red hair green eyes child beside her.

"Kagome!" Anna asked "What are you doing here?"  
"Can't visit a friend now? By the way, I live in this city"  
"You don't come around if you don't feel trouble!" Said Sakura  
"Hmmm… True enough, but this time it ain't trouble, I felt Naraku!" She said, suddenly turned even more cheerful  
"You felt NARAKU!" Shouted the group of girls  
"You gotta be kidding!" Said Robin as she groaned making those who wasn't in Canada back then wondered what happened

And it wasn't only Robin that groaned, it was the whole group.

"Why us?" Asked Chrissie "We're stuck with another stuck up arrogant demon"  
"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Yelled Inuyasha  
"My mouth, watch yours before, you let it run too much sometimes!" She replied  
"STOP! Second time somebody argued today! You guys really can't be without a guardian!"  
"Like who? You?" Asked Anna "If I remember well, Inuyasha should be really grateful that you took the beads off"  
"Hey mama! How about you put it back on?" Asked the child  
"That'll be a good idea"  
"Make sure this time, we can all use it!" Said Chrissie, feigning anger  
" What? NOOOOOO!"  
"Now back on subject, Naraku's not so bad!" Said Kagome  
"That's because you have a crush on him? Kagome, really, you could have chosen better than my brother" Said Anna  
"What's so bad about him?" Asked Syaoran "Last I remember of him was when he left for Australia and he was pretty decent at that time"  
"That was 10 years ago dumbass?" Said Anna, getting reprimanding glances by the Elders "What? He accused me and Chrissie of being a gold digger!"  
'Damn, no escape now!' Thought Syaoran

The Elders discussed between them in a low voice and concluded on one thing "Syaoran LI, You'll be living with Sarah Forney for the rest of the year before you return to our mansion. You'll continue this mission and after, you'll leave this group alone, and do not, and I repeat, do not contact them for non business meetings, mainly, keep away from the Card Mistress!"

"Well, that will show you a true gold digger is little cousin. Maybe then, you'll think twice before insulting your own cousin and her best friend!"  
"You said something about Anna defending him even if he was the one at fault?" Sakura asked Robin in a small voice  
"No that was Chrissie, now Chrissie you're definitely wrong! I mean we all know Sarah, and we all know she's the a gold digger. A famous one at that" Said Robin, still in a small voice  
"Don't remind me of that; remember what happened with Inuyasha, me and her?" She said  
"Hey girls! Stop talking about Sarah! Oh yea! About that crescent moon thing, that's the family crest of the Taisho's, and that's why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were so pale back there."  
"By the way, how old is Kagome?" Asked Syaoran  
"Higurashi and 18"  
"Sorry?"  
"You will call me Higurashi and I'm 18"  
"Huh… Okay…"

Suddenly, one big smile graced her face, and a frown graced the others. Naraku has arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

**Too late for regrets**

XtopangelX: The little historical bit isn't true. New anime series introduced in this chapter but they're just here for show, they're not important for this fic. Oh, and if you're annoyed with the descriptions of clothes, well, too bad, I like doing them too much.

Chapter 10

The moment Kagome said that dreaded sentence, the small group all tensed, most of them of annoyance though. Mostly from thinking that they had to see him again!

About half an hour later, the ever so popular Naraku arrived and made quite an entrance. I mean throwing a poor servant through the door was sure to get people's attention, and to get people ready to fight.

As soon as he enters, a lighting streak was coming towards the newcomer, if it wasn't for Naraku's quick reflexes, he would have been shocked! "What was that for dear cousin?"

Syaoran stood there, with his ofudas out. That wasn't his cousin right?

"You know, for once, I'm actually to be happy you did something Li" Sakura said

That made him happy, at least she said something positive to him right?

"Naraku! What did you do that for?" Yelled Chrissie

"He was in my way, nobody refuses ME entrance Chrissie! And you know it too!" Naraku whined

The group stood behind those two, shaking their head side to side, there they go again. They started to wonder when Inuyasha would get in there. Oh! Right about… now…

"Come on Chrissie, he ain't worth it! Come on!"

"I'm still not talking to you! Hmpf!"

Naraku left out a chuckle, "Oh, did you piss your mistress off puppy?"

"What did you call me you bastard?!!"

Sighing, they blocked their ears and advised the others to do the same; Anna and Kagome were beside them, about to scream! After they all blocked their ears, the two girls got to work. They both screamed 'stop' so loud that they were sure they broke every one's eardrums even though they blocked their ears. Who said Anna was the calm and quiet one again?

The three arguing people immediately stopped and even bothered to look sorry. They chuckled slightly before turning around to leave. "Oh no you don't! We came here to talk, and we will. You, Naraku, I don't care if anybody's blocking your way or not, you will not throw Sakura's maids and servants around, am I understood?!" Anna yelled, with strictness that made them believed they were in the army. So that's how she got Sesshoumaru to respect her!

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" Said the two guys

After that little episode, they have gone back into a serious mood; well, as serious as that bunch can be…

"Anna, now, would you please elaborate upon the family crest of the Taisho's please?" Syaoran's mother said

"I'm sorry my aunt, I can't give you anymore details because that's for them to answer. I am not allowed to, family traditions." Anna said, but then turned to look at her boyfriend sharply, as if daring him not to answer.

Coughing a little bit, Sesshoumaru proceed to begin his explanation, "The most important families, or at least, those who have a certain age factor to them, have a crest. I believe you do too. Our's happens to be a blue moon crescent. In the feudal era, when one wants to dethrone an important member of society, they would leave a mark after a sort of offence to the member himself, the mark was, most of the time, their crest, with a different color. "

Inuyasha continued for him "The meaning behind the changed colors was that the crest belongs to someone else if the challenger ever won. Most of the time, the villager would cheer for the challenger, since normally, most rulers at that time were, let's be honest, cruel. The one working for the ruler were handsomely paid, so they would always cheer for the ruler. There were not exceptions, the one that did go against that 'rule' were killed, though sometimes, very rarely, they're spared."

"So that means that this offender must either have been around for a long time or is a history buff. Most likely the latter one, after all, ain't no human that lived that long." Said Sakaki

"Actually, sorcerers and sorceresses does. The most powerful one at least, but since it was only a shape, not in any specific colors, then wouldn't that mean it's just, maybe, a psychopath that's killing people?" Kagome said, she who already knew the situation; truthfully, even she wouldn't waste time to come all the way to the Li mansion just for Naraku, because she really couldn't stand the heir.

"You know what?" Naraku asked. The others leaned in, well, not literally, thinking he had something to explain. But immediately fell backwards after, "I still don't know what you are talking about…"

"Naraku…" Sakura said, very annoyed. "You are kidding us right?"

"No?"

Sighing, they explained the whole situation to him, and something akin of knowledge passed by his face.

"Do you happen to see black vortexes?" They nodded "flames like entities?" They nodded again, Naraku then sighed…

"What is it?" Chrissie asked

"It happens to be one of my old students; you know the one that was obsessed with the Taisho?"

"Aki?" Robin asked "Wasn't she dead? Sesshoumaru told us so"

"I thought Sesshoumaru killed her too, but apparently, the same witch that brought Kagome's rival back, brought her back."

The witch hunters tensed, they kill? Well, for demons, they guessed it isn't new, but… At least, that solved the 'born from the depth of hell' from the prophecy.

"Someone tell me why I didn't kill that witch when she first annoyed me?" Kagome said

"You? Because you were too nice at the time" Said Robin

"Her? Nice? My ass!" Someone said, Inuyasha, remembering all the times she sat him

Kagome sent him a warning glare while Touya had a sense of déjà vu.

"So, hum, that Aki is a part sorceress part witch?" Asked Sakaki

"Indeed" Said Sesshoumaru, then looking at his watch, he motioned to Anna to lean in and told her something in her ear. She nodded and said "Well, I'm sorry to leave you now, but we're going to be late if we don't go home now. I believe I'll see you tonight at the ball?"

They received a letter not too long ago, after they arrived to Japan, that they were invited to a ball, hosted by another prestigious family of Japan, the Uchiha, for the birthday of their youngest son, Sasuke.

The hunters did hear of the ball, who wouldn't, but weren't invited seeing that they were no one rich or famous, though Amon's older brother was invited seeing his line of work, and that family couldn't be too clean if they knew of Amon's brother Amon once thought. Though, even if they weren't invited, the older brother somehow got them on the list, but still not as someone important,

As they were leaving, there was a thought that was passing by Chrissie's mind. 'I'll talk to them later' she thought when she was sure none of them had their mind link open 'When the boys are away… That could be bad.'

At their house, they were all preparing for the ball, and who says ball by a prestigious family means that it was formal, unfortunately. Well, the only good thing about it was that Anna get to play with, I mean, Anna was the one that helped the girls with their gowns and the boys with their tuxedos.

Sakura was dressed in a navy blue dress with spaghetti straps. It was tight all the way to past her hips, then, it got looser, though not princess gown loose. The said dress stopped at her feet, the end pooling around her, the distance between her feet and the end of the dress was about 6 inches. The gown was a constant navy from straps to end with no designs in particular. Completing the outfit was a transparent blue shawl around her arms, matching straps heels of 3 inches, purse, sapphire jewellery that includes stud sapphire earrings, single sapphire necklace on a gold chain and golden bangles with sapphire incrusted. Her hair was up in a messy bun with natural make-up like every girl that night.

Robin was being less classic and more business. She had on a black pinstriped, knee length, strapless dress. The dress hugged her figure snugly until it was, that one too, past her hips, then it just continues straight down to her knees. A small leather belt, 0.4 inch wide, with a silver rectangle shape clasp in front, hanging loosely on her waist, she had on black pumps of 2 inches, not any higher due to the staircase they were sure to descend. Instead of a matching shawl, she had a pair of pure black gloves that came to her elbows. A small black purse, stud onyx earrings, a sun with an onyx stone in its middle necklace, bangles with onyx incrusted completed her outfit after the neat bun hairdo and natural make-up.

Chrissie was also, like Sakura, going more classical on this. A deep purple coloured dress, that only had one strap, and it was going across her neck to come back in the front to attach itself to a metal circle, where the beginning of the strap was, in front of the dress, in the middle of the top. That dress came to her feet but didn't pool around her. On the dress were black outlines of orchids, the outlines were not filled. She wore violet pointy heels of 2 inches, had a purple purse, a see through purple shawl. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, straight with a few curly strands framing her face. She also had on natural make-up. Her jewellery consisted of amethyst stud, a silver crescent moon with an amethyst in it and bangles with amethyst incrusted.

Anna also was going more classical. She wore a blood red halter that came to her feet, it also pooled around her feet but just slightly, as if it was barely touching the floor. In the back, it started low, just before her waist and bunched a little bit there, making the top a little bit loose but still slightly tight. The whole gown was loose actually, the bottom more than the top. She had on black and red pointy strap heels that were 2-3 inches, in between maybe, a black purse, no gloves or shawl, her hair was loose and straight and her make-up was natural. Her jewellery was about the same as Chrissie, dark sapphire studs for earrings, a crescent moon with the blue sapphire in it, bangles with blue sapphires.

Kagome, who was there along with Naraku, was wearing a dress she bought from one of Anna's stores; well actually, she got it for free. Hers was an deep emerald green, an halter dress like Anna's, but instead of it being two strands of silk tying behind her neck, they were spaghetti straps holding it up behind her neck, kind of like Chrissie's just without the ring. It was low but and it showed her legs by a diagonal cut from her knees to her feet, showing the green ribbons that were tied to her calves and linked to her strap heels, the dress was tight to her hips then it flowed on. Her jewellery was the same as Sakura's but instead of sapphires, they were emeralds. Her hair was in a low half ponytail and her make-up natural. She has two gloves that went to her elbows and a small green bag without the strap and dragon designs on it.

As for the boys, they all had on a black tuxedo with a shirt of different color, and a tie that matched the color of their girlfriend's/date's dress. They weren't bows men.

Sesshoumaru had a silver silk shirt with a blood red tie. He had his long hair tied in a low ponytail with a red ribbon. Not in a bow, mind you.

Inuyasha had on a white satin shirt with a purple tie. His hair was also tied in a low ponytail with a ribbon of a purple color.

Eriol was wearing a navy blue shirt with a same color tie. He had short hair so it was impossible to do anything with it.

Steven was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, the most common of colors, but that fit him better then what the others were wearing would. His short hair was well short.

Naraku was wearing a black silk shirt under with a dark emerald coloured tie. His long wavy hair was let down.

Most of them had a necklace shown to the world. Silver crescents for the brothers, Eriol's magic circle for his and Naraku had a spider for necklace. Steven was the only one who didn't have any on since he wasn't from any prominent family.

On their way to the ball, where once again, they took the limos, it wasn't good to arrive at the ball in two separate cars, one for the girls and one for the boys. And for the public eyes and to avoid gossip, Chrissie and Inuyasha were going together, as if Chrissie was never mad with him to begin with. This, in all honesty, was true.

When they arrived, they put on a façade, like always; some had on smiles some kept their face void of emotion just like they know them. There is no reason to give paparazzi any ideas at all. Shudder, those will haunt you for the rest of your career, not life, just your career… Huh, okay, maybe your life too…

Anyway, back on track, when they arrived, for real this time, cameras were flashing, 'wasn't this a private birthday bash for Sasuke?' thought the group. When they finally got in and had their coats taking by the butler, they moved toward the ballroom and saw that Syaoran, who was representing his whole family on this, heh heh, guess they did torture him somehow, was there, along with his date, dates were not optional at this party, Tomoyo. Not far from them, you can see her mother looking at her in something between disgust and sadness.

She was wearing a light lavender dress, no straps and from the hips down, it spread out princess style. A pair of white pumps, her make up natural, lavender gloves that came to her elbows. Her jewellery was meagre; a simple silver bracelet on one of her gloved arms, a small pearl necklace around her neck, and that was all.

He was wearing an all black tuxedo that includes the shirt, and a black bow around his neck.

Her mother, who didn't even seemed to have bothered dressing up yet still looked elegant, was wearing her usual business suit in black, black pumps, a purse and that's all.

Syaoran immediately spotted them and made a move towards them then remembered the orders the Elders gave him; not the approach them unless approached. Needless to say, the sight of Eriol's arm around Sakura's waist was a big unpleasant factor.

Around their table, where they were seated after walking down the big staircase where everybody would know you've arrived, Chrissie saw that and smirked, something Inuyasha shuddered at, and nudged Anna then pointed to her cousin "Ain't that funny?" She asked

Anna gave a small smile of her own then motioned the girls to stand up and come with her, which they did, knowing full well where they were going. The guys made a move to stand up too, but a look at the girls made them sit down quiet, those faces meant no good.

Before they got to Syaoran, on their way, they've spotted birthday boy with his friends, he didn't seem to be enjoying himself, and they've spotted Fujitaka and Touya, also the whole with hunter group, apparently, Amon's brother is good at a lot of things.

"Little cousin…" Anna said dryly, making him turn around from his light conversation with Tomoyo, seems that after their break-up has been made public by an anonymous leak, who just happens to be called Nakuru, even girls stopped chasing him. No one wants a cheater for boyfriend, no matter how rich you are… At least, no sane woman would, hmmm. Now that puts Tomoyo's sanity in question.

"Anna, Sakura-"

"I thought I was clear that I did not want my name coming out of your mouth" Sakura said, not bothering with lowering her voice, attracting quite a crowd, Sasuke and his friends in the front seat. Fortunately, the paparazzi were not allowed in the house, and all the blinds were closed, and there was no way to even get a peak in the garden to the balcony. There's no telling what's going to be in the tabloids tomorrow if they ever caught wind of what's happening now.

Syaoran looked at her incredulously, along with Tomoyo, while Kagome, Robin, Chrissie and Anna stood there, smirking at him quite obviously. Then got angry "Why did you call me out then?"

"I didn't, she did" Sakura shrugged, and pointed towards Anna

"Really, cousin, even you don't age that fast, but you're already loosing memory, hmm… that's bad!" Anna said with a laugh. "I just wanted to say hi, since it, how do you say, it is only normal to do so. But I guess not for you huh? Well, girls, let's get going shall we?"

"Sakura, wait!" He set out to grab her arm when a strong grip restrained him and he faintly heard Tomoyo gasp. He turned, and saw Eriol glaring at him "You will not touch what is mine!"

"Eriol…" Sakura said in a low voice, a whisper yet not quite. Her eyes hold a strange shine, as if in admiration.

"Come on Sakura, let's get out of here" He said, taking her hand and bringing her out of the room and in the garden.

A little before it happened, the guys were already directing themselves toward the girls, and most of them already had their arms around their girlfriends' waist.

When Eriol saw that Syaoran was reaching out to grab the one he loves, he's not denying it, he just never said so because, well, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. When he saw what he saw, something just took over him, and he gripped the heir's arm pulling him back. He too, had heard Tomoyo gasp, but he could careless; he had the feeling that she wanted him back, but she can forget about it.

"You will not touch what is mine!" He hear himself saying and saw by the corner of his eyes that Sakura just said his name, in that tone of hers, the one where she's really confused.

"Come on Sakura, let's get out of here" and then, he tugged her toward the garden.

"What was that about?" Asked Robin to her friends and boyfriend

"What do you think?" Said Chrissie

"An overly jealous fake boyfriend?" Answered Inuyasha

"Or an overly jealous fake boyfriend that wished that it wasn't so fake" Proposed a smirking Naraku, the others looked at each other, a small look of understanding passed, they will leave them alone, and do everything possible to stop people from disturbing them. That was more easily said than done… Uh, never mind, a glare and everyone is gone.

"Eriol" Sakura said again "I-"

"I love you." He said bluntly, not even realizing it until he replayed it in his mind. His eyes widened, so did those of Sakura. "I…"

A small smile came to her mouth, and when he saw he was going to say, trying to say something, she kissed him. A small tender, yet romantic type of kiss to which he responded "I love you too" She said after they've parted for air.

All Eriol did was stand there, eyes the size of saucers and mouth hanging after Sakura kissed him. When he finally said something, it happened like this "You… love… me?" in a dumbfounded yet hopeful voice.

"Of course I love you; I don't go around kissing guys you know!" Sakura said, pretending to be offended

Eriol panicked, that's not what he meant and he voiced that thought, only, he sounded more like someone who has a very bad case of stuttering. Sakura laughed a little bit then kissed him again. He calmed and responded, sighing afterwards, bringing her into his arms and hugging her under the moonlight, basking in a little something called love.

Now, leaving someone alone doesn't include not spying on them, leaving someone alone meant not bothering them and not talking to them in our favourite group's vocabulary, ok, the girls' vocabulary. That is why, currently, Robin, Kagome, Chrissie and Anna were crouched behind several bushes, which was a wonder itself seeing that they were wearing dresses, some more uncomfortable than others, and high heels, with their boyfriends/dates behind them.

"Shhh… They'll hear us if you too don't stop bickering." Said Chrissie, towards her boyfriend and Kagome who was close to sitting him

"Feh! She started it!" He pouted but a good ol' glare from her shut him up

The others crouched there shook their head then turned around to see the lovebirds looking directly at them, right above them. Meaning? They were caught.

"Um, hi?" Said Kagome, "We, we were taking air, got crowded in there… You know, snobs and such…" With that said, she grabbed Naraku and made their way back in, the eyes of Sakura and Eriol followed them until they lost them in the crowd then turned back to the group only to find out they disappeared.

Back in the ballroom, around the table, suddenly, you could see a group of people sitting there, laughing or smirking, depending on the person. Far away, another group of people and a couple was looking at them.

"So, I see young Robin is back" Said Nagira, Amon's brother, looking at the group, "She's pretty, pretty and sexy in that dress" He could almost feel the killer intent Amon let out at his comment. He smirked and faced his little half brother "Is there a problem Amon?" All he received was a glare and several giggles and laugh around him, Dojima and Miho, plus Sakaki.

"No" the dark hunter managed to growl out

"Well, tell that to them" Nagira pointed to the laughing group of girls who was currently walking towards them

"Hey, guys!" Said Robin with a wide grin on her face, she decided she was going to reconnect with them, what's the point of working a whole case with them if they were going to be busy doing research on them. Apparently Sakura did not think that way with Syaoran and neither did Eriol.

The witch hunter group were surprised, is she talking to them?

"Yes, she is talking to you" Said Anna

"I thought you said that you didn't want us to read your mind, we would appreciate it if you don't either!" Said Dojima

Smiling a little, she said "I didn't have to, it was written all over your face. There are people who are better at controlling their emotions like your leader and those who are less good. No offence and anyways-"

"Ladies" Said a voice behind them, a younger man that probably has Robin's age, with black hair and black eyes; they could swear though, that there were hints of red in it.

"Sasuke" Said Robin "How are you this fine evening?"

"Had better days Robin, never liked these parties" he said, "We're going to the pool house like always, you guys coming, and you can bring your friends there if you want. A servant will come for us when it's time I make my 18th birthday's speech"

"You know that where a party is, we're there!" Said Chrissie "Though, I don't think Eriol and Sakura K. will be joining us anytime soon" The K was because he also had a friend called Sakura, her name is Haruno though.

"Why is that?"

"Her and Eriol, are shall we say, bonding?" Said Robin "Come on, let's go."

The others agreed with her and they all headed towards the pool house, which was quite big in itself. The hunters trailing them, they did get an 'invitation'. When they entered, the scent of alcohol hit them right on, but it wasn't that alcohol you found in club or so, it was refined wines and such they smelled. Looking around, there was a small bar wit a bartender, almost as if the parents of Sasuke already knew what was going on. They probably did too.

"So Robin," Sakura H., a pale pink haired girl, said when she pulled the girls and the hunters away from Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Steven "How's things between you ad Steven?"

"Things are great, why?" She answered

"Nothing" Sakura said, looking quite a bit concerned over her, Sakura Haruno is a very perceptive girl, due to her 'work', she turned to look at Anna and Chrissie but they shook their head, a sign to not press on the subject, a sign that Amon caught just as well as Sakura. "So, people, what are we waiting for, the bar's open for everyone" As if the whole room was listening to her, her last statement got everybody cheering.

They were enjoying themselves in pool house, Sakura K. and Eriol decided to join them a little bit later, when a servant came to fetch the Uchiha back to the mansion where people didn't even see to notice that most of the younger generation wasn't present which wouldn't have made sense, birthday boy wasn't there either.

As they were proceeding back to the ballroom, the tight knitted group that was composed of Sakura K., Eriol, Chrissie, Inuyasha, Anna, Sesshoumaru, Robin and Steven were walking behind the sea of people ahead of them, and for sure, the hunters were in front of them too, but in a distance where normal hearing shouldn't be able to hear them.

"Looks Li's got a slight problem it seems." said Chrissie.

"What is it?" asked Sakura, looking around with glee to see if she could spot said problem.

Chrissie pointed towards a girl with brown shoulder length hair, blue eyes and one huge layer of make-up on her face. She was wearing a very short black dress that was strapless and was hugging her like a glove. She was clinging to Syaoran, she was probably the only girl that still did that. Guess money really is that important for her. Oh! Let's not forget that she lives with him now!

The group laughed, poor guy, he was in for a ride now. Wait, is that…

Finished

XtopangelX: When was the last time I actually updated?


End file.
